Made in Brazil
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Afrodite e Aldebaran em uma missão no Brasil...isso não vai dar certo! Final!FINALMENTE!
1. Prólogo

MADE IN BRAZIL 

Nota: Os acontecimentos dessa fic ocorrem alguns dias depois dos eventos da história:Apenas uma Amizade?

Afrodite e Aldebaran se preparam para enfrentarem o castigo imposto por Atena, por terem arrumado tanta confusão ao se meterem na vida alheia.

**PRÓLOGO:**

"O que será que a 'noiva de Hades' vai aprontar agora?"-cochichou Afrodite para Aldebaran enquanto esperavam por Atena no Salão do Grande Mestre.

"Boa coisa não é."-respondeu Touro.-"E vai piorar se ela te ouvir falando assim dela."

"E eu tenho medo da Bruxaori?"-falou com desdém.

"Quem é a Bruxaori?"-perguntou Atena bem atrás de Afrodite que levou um grande susto. Ela estava acompanhada por Tatsume e por Mu, mestre do Santuário na sua ausência.-"Deixa pra lá."

"É bom saber que você não tem medo, Sardinha."-sussurrou Aldebaran segurando o riso.

Afrodite já ia jogar uma de suas rosas venenosas em Aldebaran, mas Atena os chama para que se sentassem, indicando uma mesa.

"Tenho uma missão para vocês. Mas antes quero que conheçam uma pessoa."-disse Atena, fazendo um sinal a um criado que abriu a porta e uma amazona entrou.

Afrodite a olhou e ficou pálido. A amazona tinha cabelos curtos, rebeldes e azuis, o rosto estava escondido sob a máscara branca com detalhes em vermelho sob os olhos como se fossem garras. Usava a roupa de amazona, muito parecida com a da Shina, mas em tons vermelhos e a faixa na cintura era branca.

"Está é Kyra, amazona de bronze de Raposa."-anunciou Atena.

"Kyra!"-Aldebaran pensou um pouco e depois perguntou em voz alta para Afrodite.-"É a garota que você..."

"CA-LA-DO!"-disse Peixes entre os dentes.

"Oi, Kyra!"-acenou o cavaleiro de touro.-"Há quanto tempo! Seu cabelo não era mais comprido?"

"Eu o cortei porque um idiota narcisista e egoísta o achava bonito longo."-respondeu friamente.

"Um idiota narcisista e egoísta?"-Touro refletiu.-"Ih, ela tá falando de você, Afrodite!"

"CALAESSABOCAGRANDE!"

"Ah, já se conhecem? Que bom!"-exclamou a deusa, indicando a amazona que se sentasse ao lado do Cavaleiro de Peixes.-"Ela me foi indicada por Marin, para vigiá-los em sua missão."

"Nos vigiar?"-estranhou Aldebaran.

"Que missão?"-Afrodite já estava esperando uma bomba.

"Não será uma missão para o Santuário, Tatsume."-o mordomo entrega aos cavaleiros uns arquivos.-"E sim para a Fundação. Está é a doutora Simone Werneck, ela trabalha para a filial da Fundação no Brasil, especialista em pesquisas médicas."

Todos abrem o arquivo, onde estava a ficha da doutora e uma foto recente dela. Afrodite nem ligou para o que estava dentro. Já Aldebaran estava com as faces vermelhas e os olhos estavam brilhando.

A foto mostrava uma mulher com mais ou menos vinte cinco anos, cabelos castanhos presos em um coque e grandes olhos verdes, por trás de uns óculos de armação fina e delicada.

"E daí?"-disse Afrodite jogando os arquivos sobre a mesa.

"Tô gamadão..."-murmurou Aldebaran.

"Ela estava desenvolvendo um tipo de super vacina que é capaz de imunizar uma pessoa contra 90 das doenças conhecidas."-completou Mu.-"Imaginem os benefícios disso para o futuro."

"Parece uma princesa..."-Aldebaran continuou falando.

"E ela desapareceu, há mais de uma semana."-disse Atena.-"Foi vista saindo de casa e não chegou no trabalho. A polícia anti-sequestro não tem pistas e não quero me dar ao luxo de ficar de braços cruzados."

"Ela desapareceu?"-perguntou Kyra.

"Vocês vão ao Brasil tentar encontra-la. Para o Rio de Janeiro para ser mais exata."-determinou a deusa.-"E Kyra vai junto para se certificar que não farão besteiras e..."

"O QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?"-esbravejou Aldebaran de repente, assustando a todos.-"ENQUANTO PERDEMOS TEMPO AQUI A MINHA BELA PRINCESA TÁ EM PERIGO!"

"Mas, hein?"-estranhou Mu.

"Bela princesa?"-disse Atena.

"Ih, pirou!"-falou Afrodite.

"NÃO SE PREOCUPE SIMONE MEU AMOR! EU, ALDEBARAN, CAVALEIRO DE OURO DE TOURO, VOU SALVÁ-LA!"

E saiu correndo, deixando todos parados olhando abismados a porta escancarada (e a clássica gotinha descendo em suas cabeças).

"O idiota se lembra que temos que pegar um avião?"-disse Afrodite suspirando.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1

MADE IN BRAZIL 

**CAPITULO 1:**

Em pleno vôo, a caminho do Rio de Janeiro.

Afrodite ficava imaginando se algum deus o estava castigando por seus crimes passados. Primeiro, Atena o envia para outro país acompanhado pelo Aldebaran, para uma missão que nada tem a ver com a sua posição de Cavaleiro de ouro. Segundo, coloca uma amazona sargentona para vigiá-los. E terceiro, essa amazona o odeia por algo que aconteceu entre eles, e se bem se lembrava de Kyra, ela não ia facilitar em nada a sua vida.

Estavam sentados lado a lado. Ela na janela do avião, ele no corredor. Ela fazia questão de ignorar a sua presença. Mas estava sendo difícil para ele não notá-la. Vestida com um formal tailleur azul marinho, o rosto a mostra, ele se lembrou do quanto ela era bonita. Lamentava que ela tivesse cortado os cabelos, que eram longos, bem cuidados e lindos.

Ao lado deles, Aldebaran estava ansioso, como se o fato de bater o pé, incessantemente no chão fosse ajudar o avião a ir mais depressa.

"Isso ta me irritando!"-disse Afrodite, realmente irritado pelo barulho que Aldebaran fazia com os pé.

"Ah, droga!"-resmungou o outro cavaleiro.-"Por que Atena não deixou o Mu nos levar com o poder dele? A minha princesa tá em perigo, e precisa de mim!"

"Porque ele tem mais o que fazer. E a sua 'princesa', certamente não sairá do lugar na qual está agora."-respondeu ríspido, depois deu um sorriso amarelo para a senhora de idade sentada ao lado de Aldebaran que escutava tudo espantada.

"Que falta de sensibilidade!"-disse Kyra friamente.-"Mas você nunca foi sensível aos sentimentos dos outros, Afrodite."

"Olha aqui."-disse o pisciano.-"Se vamos trabalhar juntos, vamos esclarecer algo. Vamos deixar de lado qualquer sentimento negativo e recomeça. Sermos colegas, amigos, parceiros. Certo?"

"Não há como sermos parceiros depois de tudo o que fez comigo!"

"Por que?"

"Por que? Por que?"-ela repetiu incrédula.-"Ainda pergunta por que? Depois da noite mais humilhante de toda a minha vida, do Santuário inteiro ficar sabendo o que houve, ainda pergunta por que?"

"Bem...eu..."

"Homens!"-Kyra fechou a cara, e saiu do lado de Afrodite, indo na direção do toalete.

"O que eu disse de errado?"

"O que você fez com aquela linda mocinha?"-perguntou a senhora do lado do Aldebaran.

"Não fiz nada!"

"Longa história, minha senhora."-falou Aldebaran.-"Resumindo, ela queria você sabe o que com ele e o mané aqui a mandou se vestir e ir embora!"

"Ela era menor de idade!"

"Aquela gata?"-falou outro passageiro atrás de Afrodite.

"Bicha!"-alguém disse, fingindo um espirro. O cavaleiro olhou furioso para trás.

"Seu amigo não gosta de mulher, meu jovem?"-perguntou a senhora.

"Difícil responder."-Aldebaran ficou pensativo.

"EU NÃO DISSE NADA DISSO!"-Afrodite estava em seu limite.-"GOSTO DE MULHER SIM, MAS NÃO IA ME APROVEITAR DE UMA GAROTA EMBRIAGADA!"

"Bicha!"-novamente a pessoa 'espirrou' a palavra.

"EU NÃO SOU BICHA!"-gritou para os passageiros sentados atrás.

"Senhor!"-a voz autoritária de uma aeromoça de cabelos e olhos negros, o fez sentar-se e encará-la.-"Fique quieto e permaneça sentado! Está incomodando os outros passageiros, se continuar com isso, terei que tomar medidas drásticas e chamar o segurança da companhia!"

"Desculpe."-resmungou com a cara amarrada, depois se virou para Aldebaran.-"Ta. Eu admito que não agi certo com ela. Mas não seria pior se eu tivesse me aproveitado da situação?"

"É. Mas, ela era gamada em você. E agora te odeia."

No toalete, Kyra se olhava no espelho. Ainda não estava acostumado a ficar sem máscara, desde aquela noite vergonhosa anos atrás.

Quando Marin lhe propôs ir a uma missão com dois Cavaleiros de ouro, não imaginou que seria com ele. Se soubesse não teria aceitado. Afrodite e ela eram tão diferentes em temperamento, opiniões, em tudo! Onde ela estava com a cabeça em se interessar por um tipo como ele?

Estava certo que ela era uma adolescente na época. Inconseqüente de seus atos, que havia se apaixonado pela primeira vez, e que se derreteu toda quando o cavaleiro havia lhe dito que a imaginava com um belo rosto, e que tinha cabelos lindos. Não pensou duas vezes em se oferecer a ele, na primeira oportunidade. E ele a rejeitou, fazendo- a passar pela maior vergonha de sua vida!

Havia sido uma idiota mesmo!

Ela saiu do toalete e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Afrodite, mantendo-se séria.

"Kyra olha..."

"Vamos esclarecer uma coisa."-ela o fuzilou com o olhar.-"Não sou sua amiga. Eu não gosto de você. Detesto você. Não não quero ser sua colega, amiga ou parceira. Você pode estar no mais alto degrau da escala, da elite dos Cavaleiros, mas a própria Atena me colocou como líder dessa missão!"

Aldebaran sorriu amarelo para a senhora ao seu lado que ouvia tudo espantada.

"Então."-ela finaliza.-"Se estragar tudo, você já era! E não venha com papo de amizade ou coleguismo. Não depois de tudo o que você fez comigo, e ainda tem coragem de me falar isso? Por mim, você pode pegar suas rosas e enfiar em seu ..."

"Tem crianças presentes!"-falou Aldebaran antes que a amazona finalizasse a frase.

Kyra sentou-se cruzando os braços furiosa, olhando para frente. Afrodite suspirou, seria uma longa viagem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Horas depois, eles desembarcaram no aeroporto internacional do Rio de Janeiro.

Enrolaram-se um pouco com a alfândega, para poderem liberar as urnas das armaduras, alegando serem peças de museu. Enquanto Aldebaran disse que iria telefonar para a filial da Fundação no Rio, Afrodite e Kyra tentavam pegar suas coisas.

Algum tempo depois, e uns telefonemas para pessoas influentes ligadas a Fundação, o funcionário da alfândega apareceu com a liberação das urnas.

"Aqui está, senhor Bergmam. Espero que tenha uma bela estadia em nosso país!"

"Bergmam?"-estranhou Kyra.

"Deixa eu ver!"-Aldebaran pega o passaporte do colega e lê.-"Gustav Bergmam! Você não tem cara de Gustav!"

"E tenho cara de que?"-perguntou sabendo que ouviria besteira.

"De...Afrodite."-respondeu o outro.

"Não achou que Afrodite fosse meu nome verdadeiro, achou?"-ele disse sério.-"Esse nome me foi dado por minha mestra, quando me tornei cavaleiro. Que mãe põem esse nome em um filho? Aliás? Que mãe coloca Aldebaran num filho?"

"Deixa dona Maria do Carmo fora disso!"-alertou o taurino.

"Quem?"-peixes perguntou curioso.

"Minha mãe!"

"Você tem mãe!"

"Qual o problema?"

As pessoas paravam para ver aqueles homens tão diferentes discutirem.

"Vamos parar com isso!"-falou a amazona impaciente e envergonhada pela .-"Vamos para o hotel e depois iremos procurar a drª Simone."

"Vocês vão para o hotel!"-Aldebaran com o dedo e uma pose heróica aponta para a cidade.-"Eu vou procurar a minha princesa. E onde ela estiver eu a encontrarei, pois estamos destinados a ficarmos juntos!"

"Mas hein?"-Afrodite não acreditava no que via.

"É imprudente sair por aí!"-disse Kyra.-"Isso é sério, não uma brincadeira!"

"Vou me guiar pelo amor e ir até o castelo da minha princesa!"

"Você tem o endereço dela no bolso. Panaca!"-disse Afrodite.

"Vocês estão me ouvindo?"-gritou Kyra nervosa.

"Ah, não!"-disse Aldebaran.

"Nope!"-respondeu Afrodite.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

"Eu vou indo nessa!"-Aldebaran se afastou diante do olhar assassino de Kyra.

"Eu vou junto!"-Afrodite empurra o Cavaleiro de Touro para fora do aeroporto.

"Ei! E as malas?"-gritou Kyra furiosa.-"Filhos da..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em outro lugar.

Sentada no escuro, em cima de um colchão velho, tendo apenas como conforto um travesseiro, um lençol e uma garrafa de água, a jovem doutora Simone Werneck ficava imaginando se alguém apareceria logo para resgata-la.

"Ainda se recusa a nos dizer onde está a formula mãe?"-uma voz sinistra a fez levantar a cabeça e olhar para uma pequena janela na porta.

"Não vou entregar a formula para você!"-ela disse firme.

"Que seja."-ele fecha a janelinha, deixando-a na mais completa escuridão.-"Mais alguns dias aí, e veremos se manterá a sua coragem, doutora."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zona Sul. Em um bairro residencial.

"Bela casa!"-comentou Afrodite ao observar o enorme casarão, com os muros cobertos de hera e um belo jardim na frente, se abanando carregando o paletó sobre o ombro.-"Afe! Que calor! Esse seu país é muito quente!"

"Acha que a Kido paga um salário melhor aos funcionários da Fundação do que a nós?"-perguntou Aldebaran.

"Você recebe salário!"-Afrodite fica pasmo.-"Ela não me dá dinheiro!"

"Vamos entrar."-falou mudando de assunto, abrindo o portão.-"Parece abandonado."

"Quanto ela te paga? Os outros também recebem?"-insistia.

"Ela não deve te pagar por que você tem a herança da sua família."

"Não interessa! Eu tenho os mesmos direitos. Aquela...aquela..."

"CUIDADO COM O CACHORRO!"-uma mulher gritou lá de dentro.

De repente, um enorme cão da raça Fila Brasileiro, de pelo amarelo aparece. Correndo e arrastando uma pesada corrente, sendo perseguido por uma senhora negra, gorda e com roupas de empregada.

"Minha Nossa Senhora do Perpetuo Socorro!"-a mulher gritava.-"Fechem o portão!"

Aldebaran agilmente saiu da frente do cão,que passou por ele e pulou em cima do Cavaleiro de Peixes, derrubando-o ao chão. O cachorro mantinha o pobre cavaleiro preso ao chão com seu peso, segurando a garganta dele com a bocarra.

"Ka...ahrg!"-era o que ele conseguia dizer.

"Meu Pai do Céu!"-exclamou a mulher, chegando ofegante.-"Quando vocês abriram o portão o Zeus ficou doido, achando que era a dona Simone!"

"Ih, desculpe!"-pediu o outro.

"So-cor..."-balbuciou peixes.

"Minha Mãe Santíssima!"-disse a senhora segurando o animal pela coleira.-"Solta a moça, Zeus!"

"Não é moça não, dona!"-falou o Aldebaran rindo.-"É um homem! Meu amigo!"

"Vixi!"-ela o olhou bem.-"Mas vendo daqui parece uma garota!"

"Tirem...esse...monstro...da..arggg"-o cão apertou a boca na garganta do Afrodite.

"Zeus! Solta ele já!"-mandou uma voz feminina num tom mais severo.

Ao ouvir o comando, o cachorro soltou Afrodite e sentou-se ao seu lado. O cavaleiro imediatamente se levantou, respirando ofegante, limpando-se.

"ARGH!"-gritou com nojo.-"Babá de cachorro! Estou todo sujo e babado!"

"Que feio, Zeus!"

Ele olham para a mulher que chegava. Era uma mulata, tinha belos olhos negros, cabelos compridos, alisados e presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Era muito bonita.

"Ah, é a senhora!"-disse a empregada feliz.-"Que bom que veio hoje, doutora Adriana."

"Vim ver se Zeus está bem!"-ela olhou para os homens.-"Quem são vocês?"

"Somos...somos..."-Aldebaran não sabia o que responder.

"Somos da Interpol!"-falou Afrodite erguendo-se rapidamente.-"Sou o agente Bergman e esse é o agente Taurus!"

"Interpol?"-a moça espantou-se.

"Sim!"-continuou falando, mesmo quando Aldebaran fez cara de quem não entendeu nada.-"O seqüestro da doutora Werneck teve repercussão internacional e fomos designados para encontra-la. E quem é você, mocinha?"

"Sou amiga da Simone. E veterinária do Zeus. Estou cuidando dele na ausência de minha amiga."-ela estende a mão.-"Me chamo Adriana Azevedo."

"Muito prazer!"-ele se vira para a empregada.-"Gostaríamos de ver o escritório da sua patroa, se for possível!"

"Não é possível!"-disse Adriana.-"Não vi suas credenciais e nem o mandato da justiça para ir entrando e mexendo nas coisas da Simone!"

"Está atrapalhando uma investigação séria, mocinha!"-Afrodite realmente encarnou o personagem do tira durão.

"Sem mandato, não entram!"-falou determinada, cruzando os braços e levantando o queixo.

Aldebaran, a empregada e o cachorro acompanhavam a discussão, interessados. Afrodite aponta o dedo para o rosto da jovem que não esboça reação nenhuma, depois ele se afasta, arrastando Aldebaran pelo braço.

"Nós voltaremos!"-anunciou antes de sair.

"E agora?"-perguntou Aldebaran.

"Ainda não sei."

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

MADE IN BRAZIL 

**Obrigada a todos os reviews! Que bom que estão gostando do fic! Agradecimentos especiais a Aurora de Aquário, Megawinsone,Mari Marin, Madam Spooky, Mikage-sama, Leandro001, J, Milla-chan, Carol Lancaster, Lyta Jupter e todos que acompanham...**

**Obrigada e mil beijos!**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

"Droga!"-resmungava Afrodite.-"Aquela garota é metida demais!"

"Ela ainda não saiu da casa?"-perguntou Aldebaran.

"Ainda não."

Ambos estavam de tocaia, esperando a doutora Adriana sair da casa da cientista desaparecida para poderem entrar e investigar melhor. Estava anoitecendo e nada dela sair de lá. Afrodite não agüentava mais o calor insuportável do Rio de Janeiro. Queria tomar banho, por uma roupa limpa e fresca, ter um belo jantar e apreciar um bom vinho, para em seguida dormir em uma cama limpinha, de lençóis de seda.

Ao invés disso, estava na Zona Sul, com um calor abafante, com sede, fome, e sendo devorado por pernilongos! Ah, é...e o Aldebaran com ele.

"Psiu!"-Afrodite avisou.-"Ela está indo embora!"

Eles se abaixaram e esperaram a veterinária passar em seu carro. Depois que este sumiu de vista, se dirigiram a casa. Tocaram a campainha, e o primeiro a atender foi o enorme Fila chamado Zeus, que vinha latindo furioso.

"Desta vez não, fábrica de pulgas!"-provocou Afrodite, dando um peteleco no focinho do animal.

"Afrodite...eu não faria isso se fosse você."-alertou Aldebaran.

"E por que não? É só um cachorro grande, mal cheiroso e burro."

"Ele pode guardar rancor de você."

"Que papo mais besta é esse, Aldebaran?"-Afrodite balançou a cabeça.-"Guardar rancor...hunf! Lá vem a empregada."

"Uai? São os senhores de novo? A doutora Adriana disse para não deixar vocês entrarem!"-a senhora foi falando.

"Escute dona."-Afrodite foi falando sem paciência.-"Fomos enviados para encontrar sua patroa e trazê-la para casa a salvo. Mas não poderemos fazer isso se não nos ajudar primeiro."

"Queremos ajudar."-completou Aldebaran.-"Prometo que trarei a minha princesa de volta ou não me chamo Aldebaran de Touro!"

"Pronto!"-Afrodite balança a cabeça.-"Agora ela vai ter certeza que somos esquisitos!"

Realmente a mulher parecia não estar entendendo nada. Ela ponderou um pouco e segurando a coleira do cachorro, abriu o portão.

"Tudo bem. É porque os senhores têm cara de quem quer ajudar mesmo. Tava perdendo as esperanças com a falta de noticias da polícia."

"Pode nos mostrar o escritório da sua patroa?"-perguntou Afrodite.

A senhora os leva até dentro da casa. Afrodite e Aldebaran repararam que havia muitas fotos dela com o cachorro, e também com um senhor de idade. Principalmente no escritório de Simone, que possuía muitos livros, cadernos de anotações e um computador em uma escrivaninha antiga.

"Esse é o seu Miguel, pai da dona Simone. Ele estudava plantas.."-disse a mulher pegando em uma das fotografias.

"Era?"-Afrodite perguntou.

"O patrão morreu há dois anos, tinha câncer."-respondeu penalizada.-"A dona Simone ficou tão triste. Porque quinze anos antes, a mulher dele, mãe da dona Simone também morreu dessa doença."

"Aldebaran vem cá."-Afrodite o chamou em um canto.-"Distrai a empregada enquanto eu olho o escritório da doutora."

"Por que eu?"

"Você sabe mexer em um computador?"

"E você sabe?"

"Lógico que sei."-Aldebaran ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso.-"O que? Achou que eu passava meu tempo livre só em meu jardim de rosas? Navego muito na net!"

"Está bem."-Aldebaran dá um sorriso e se aproxima da senhora.-"A senhora poderia me dar um copo com água?"

"Ah, que falta de educação a minha. Aceita algo também, moço? Um café? Eu faço ele rapidinho!"

"Um café é bom!"-respondeu Afrodite.

"A senhora é de Minas? Tem sotaque do triangulo mineiro."-Aldebaran conversava enquanto saiam.

Afrodite ligou o computador, se soubesse mais sobre a pesquisa da doutora, poderia descobrir quem seriam os interessados em seqüestra-la. Acessou os arquivos e descobriu um em especial protegido por uma senha secreta. Olhou ao redor, tentando imaginar qual seria essa senha.

Vendo um porta retrato com o pai dela digitou: PAI.

"SENHA INCORRETA. ACESSO NEGADO."-apareceu na tela.

Suspirou e depois pensou bastante antes de digitar outro nome, o de seu cachorro: ZEUS.

"SENHA INCORRETA. ACESSO NEGADO."

Apareceu em seguida um aviso, de que se digitasse a senha incorreta de novo, os arquivos seriam apagados.

Ele levantou-se, tentando pensar, não poderia errar. A porta abriu-se e o cachorro da doutora apareceu, olhando-o da porta.

"O que quer, Pulguento?"

O cão sentou-se, soltou um grunhido e ficou apenas observando Afrodite andar de um lado para o outro do escritório.

"Isso vai me deixar com rugas precoces."-ele queixava-se esfregando as têmporas.-"Não nasci para ser um Sherlock Holmes da vida. Sou um cavaleiro, não detetive! Quem dera uma deliciosa xícara de chá de rosas, para aliviar essa tensão."

Zeus parecia ter entendido algo, de repente ele correu para cima de Afrodite e o derrubou no chão com o seu peso, tirando o ar do cavaleiro ao atingir o chão.

"Cão maldito!"-Afrodite praguejava.-"Sai de cima de mim! O que você é? Cerberus? Hades o enviou para me punir por meus pecados? Seu..."

Parou de falar ao ver algo preso debaixo da escrivaninha. Era um caderno de anotações e um CD, presos com fita adesiva sob o móvel.

"Para um pulguento babão, você tem muita sorte!"-ele empurrou o enorme cachorro, que ficou sentado ao lado dele, enquanto o cavaleiro pegava o seu achado.-"O que temos aqui?"

Sentou-se na cadeira e começou a folhear as anotações. O pai de Simone, Miguel Werneck havia descoberto uma espécie nova de flor, que crescia e florescia apenas em um determinado local na Mata Atlântica e possui um alto poder curativo. A flor era apenas conhecida pelos índios que moravam nesse local séculos atrás e foi esquecida quando eles partiram fugindo dos colonizadores portugueses. Ele a batizou de Aurélia, o nome da mãe de Simone.

Afrodite guardou o CD e as anotações no bolso e depois digitou no micro o nome AURÉLIA.

"SENHA CORRETA. ACESSO PERMITIDO...BOM DIA, PROFESSORA SIMONE."

"Você queria achar a cura para o câncer."-Afrodite murmurou vendo os arquivos da doutora.-"E parece ter conseguido!"

"Afrodite..."-Aldebaran apareceu na porta meio sem graça.

"Achei muitas coisas aqui, principalmente nomes de suspeitos."

"Sabe o que é..."

"Vou gravar tudo em algum CD e vamos embora pro hotel.Ai, quero tomar um banho e tirar essa inhaca de cachorro de mim."

"Era sobre isso que queria te falar. Sobre o cachorro."

"O que tem a Fábrica de Baba?"-perguntou olhando com desprezo para o animal e fazendo cara de nojo ao ver a baba escorrendo da boca do cachorro.

"Acontece que...a empregada precisa ir pra casa da família, e não tem ninguém para cuidar do Zeus..."

"Fala pra ela chamar a carrocinha."-respondeu sem interesse algum, gravando os arquivos.

"Aí que tá...eu me ofereci para cuidar do cachorro para ela."

"O...que...disse?"-perguntou pausadamente, como se quisesse entender o que o colega havia dito.-"Repita bem...bem devagar."

"Prometi...cuidar..do...cachorro...da...minha...princesa!"-respondeu devagar.

"Desculpe."-ele riu nervoso.-"Pensei ter ouvido que você havia se oferecido para cuidar desse projeto de Espectro."

"E me ofereci!"

"Não!"

"Ora vamos! O que custa?"

"Minha sanidade! A resposta é não!"

"Deixa eu ficar com ele!"

"Eu já disse que não e..."-Zeus coloca suas patas em cima do peito de Afrodite e abana o rabo alegre.

"Ele gosta de você!"

"Eu não gosto dele!"-Afrodite olha furioso para Aldebaran.-"Pare de bancar o crianção! A minha resposta é NÃO!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mais tarde, no Sofitel Rio de Janeiro, Posto 6 em Copacabana, na Avenida Atlântica.

"O porteiro saiu, foi ao banheiro. Tem só a recepcionista."-falou Afrodite.-"Mantenha essa coisa no saco quieta enquanto pego nossas chaves."

"Tá."Aldebaran acariciava a cabeça do Zeus, antes de cobri-lo.-"È só até a gente entrar, Zeus."

"Ai, minha deusa. Como fui me deixar convencer a trazer esse saco de pulgas gigante? Se ele fosse um poodle, dava para disfarçar. Mas ele é um bezerro!"-lamentava-se.-"Vamos!"

Aldebaran e Afrodite entraram no hotel, e enquanto o Touro ia diretamente ao elevador, Afrodite foi conversar com a recepcionista. Pegou as chaves do quarto, soube que Kyra estava esperando por eles lá e subiu.

Dentro do elevador, Aldebaran tirou o cachorro da sacola enorme, ele pulava alegre em cima do Cavaleiro de Touro.

"A sujeira dele, você vai limpar!"-avisou Afrodite.

Quando entraram no quarto, deram de cara com Kyra em pé no meio da sala, com cara de poucas amigas.

"Onde se meteram o dia todo?"

"Investigando."-respondeu Afrodite, parando de falar ao reparar na maneira que ela se vestia.-"Aonde vai assim?"

Aldebaran assobiou admirado.

Kyra usava um elegante vestido de noite, preto com um enorme decote que mostrava generosamente a curva de seus seios e as costas esguias. Estava linda! Os cabelos curtos e bem arrumados, o rosto perfeitamente maquiado e um colar e brincos de brilhante completavam o conjunto. Nunca a viu tão bela...tão perfeita!

"Enquanto vocês sumiram eu fui até a Polícia Federal, procurar informações sobre as investigações do seqüestro da doutora Simone. Encontrei um certo tenente Rodrigo que me convidou para conhecer a cidade."-ela respondeu olhando-se no espelho.

"Você tem um encontro?"-Afrodite não acreditava.

"Sim. Ele é muito gentil!"-e sorriu.-"E muito bonito também!"

"Não pode sair."-ele falou.

"Por que não?"

"Porque...porque...estamos trabalhando e não em férias."

"Você não manda em mim, querido."-ela respondeu azeda, depois apontou para o cachorro ao vê-lo parado na porta.-"O que é isso?"

"É um cachorro."-respondeu Aldebaran.

"Eu sei que é um cachorro! O que eu quero dizer o que ele faz aqui?"

"É da doutora. O crianção aqui resolveu adota-lo."

"Esse hotel não permite animais. Como entrou com ele?"

"Ora...bem..."-ambos disfarçaram.

"Se formos expulsos daqui por causa dele eu vou..."

O interfone toca, Kyra atende e depois se vira para os cavaleiros.

"È o tenente Rodrigo."-ela pegou a bolsa.-"Não me esperem acordados."

Afrodite imita Kyra assim que ela sai, e depois corre até a janela para ver melhor quem seria o tenente Rodrigo. Ele vê Kyra e um moreno alto, de roupas negras, entrando em um carro modelo Honda, negro.

"Belo carro para um tenente."-resmungou.

"Afrodite tá com ciúmes?"-Aldebaran debochou.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes dela...com ele...não temos nada...por que sentiria ciúmes...Ah, vá ver se to na esquina. Vou tomar um banho, jantar e dormir!"-saiu pisando duro.

"Ele está com ciúmes."-Aldebaran comentou com o cachorro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em outro ponto da cidade.

"Você deveria ter pego os arquivos da doutora."-uma figura sinistra falava ao celular.-"Como assim agentes da Interpol investigando? Dois sujeitos fazendo perguntas e uma mulher apareceu na policia federal? Inferno!"

Ele resmunga algo, mesmo estando do outro lado de uma pesada porta, Simone ouvia a conversa de seu seqüestrador. Então, não desistiram dela? Estava procurando por ela!

Simone sorriu aliviada.

"Se eles fizerem perguntas demais, ou chegarem perto demais...elimine-os! Como Elimina-lo? Isso é trabalho seu!"-e desligou o celular.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

MADE IN BRAZIL 

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

"Afrodite?"-uma suave voz feminina chamava.-"Afrodite?"

Ele abre os olhos e vê Kyra a sua frente, andando por sobre a sua cama como uma gata, olhando-o de maneira lasciva. Vestia uma camisola que mal cobria seu corpo, transparente e sensual.

"K-Kyra? O que está fazen...?"-ela coloca o dedo indicador em seus lábios, pedindo que se calasse.

Em seguida, ela se aproxima de seus rosto, e passa a língua em seus lábios rosados provocando-o. Ela fica sobre ele, seu corpo mantendo-o preso, e então...começa a lamber seu rosto.

Afrodite desperta de seu sonho, abre os olhos e vê 'quem' o lambia. Zeus estava em sua cama, deitado em cima dele, balançando o rabo alegremente, tentando acordar o cavaleiro de Peixes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aldebaran deixou cair o pedaço de bolo do café da manhã, ao ouvir da sala o grito que Afrodite deu. De repente, do quarto do Cavaleiro de Peixes, um enorme cão sai correndo e escorregando no tapete, sendo perseguido por Afrodite, com uma rosa branca na mão.

"Segura esse monstro!"-ele mandava, enquanto Aldebaran protegia o cachorro atrás de si.-"Ele babou em mim! Tem pêlos em minhas roupas! Vou enfiar essa rosa no coração dele!"

"Ah, ele gosta de você, Peixinho."-o taurino ria da cara vermelha e raivosa do amigo.

"NÃO ME CHAME DE PEIXINHO!"

"Que barulho é esse?"-Kyra perguntou, já vestida e pronta para sair.

"O 'Gustav' acordou de mau humor."-respondeu Aldebaran.

"Para de zoar com meu nome!"-ele explodiu e depois perguntou a ela.-"E aonde você vai?"

"Vou com o Rodrigo investigar a empresa onde Simone trabalhava. E vocês?"-respondeu com naturalidade.

"Também vamos investigar. Não vamos, Aldebaran?"-olhou para o outro,

"Hã? Ah...sim. Vamos sim!"-concordou após cair a ficha.

"Ótimo. Nos vemos no fim de tarde."-e ela se aproxima de Afrodite.-"Por Atena, tome um banho Afrodite. Está cheirando a pêlo de cachorro molhado!"

Afrodite cheirou o próprio corpo, e depois de constatar que realmente estava cheirando a cachorro, fez uma careta e fuzilou com o olhar o cachorro.

"Vou tomar um banho!"-avisou.-"Depois vamos tentar descobrir o que faremos com as informações que conseguimos."

"Está bem."-ele fez um gesto positivo.

"Ah...Rapazes!"-Kyra chama na porta do quarto, apontando para um canto.-"Zeus deixou uma lembrança para vocês."

Afrodite se aproximou:

"Merda."-ele disse.

"È isso mesmo."-ela lhe dá um tapinha no ombro e sai.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Algum tempo depois, Afrodite saia do banho, depois de ter certeza de que estava bem limpo e sem cheiro de cachorro em seu corpo. Escolheu uma roupa elegante e fresca em sua mala, vestiu e depois cuidou dos cabelos, colocou seu perfume francês caríssimo, meias e foi até os seus sapatos italianos legítimos aos pés da cama e calçou...mas...

Seus pés sentiram uma coisa fria, úmida e pegajosa. Retirou o pé de um dos sapatos e viu no que havia pisado. Baba de cachorro.

"MEUS SAPATOS ITALIANOS LEGÍTIMOS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Do lado de fora do Hotel, após Afrodite ter se recuperado do incidente com os sapatos italianos e distraído os recepcionistas para que Aldebaran saísse com o cachorro, e o Cavaleiro de Peixes já estava entediado com a espera.

Então eles apareceram. Aldebaran com o enorme cachorro seguro na guia. Começaram a andar pelo calçadão na orla de uma praia.

"E agora? O que faremos"-perguntou Afrodite acabando de comprar uma água de coco.-"Não faço a mínima idéia de como e nem onde começar a procurar esse doutora."

"Pelo jeito, terei que apelar para os meus contatos."-Aldebaran falou tão sério que assustou Afrodite.-"Terei que falar com ele."

"Ele quem?"

"A pessoa que conhece todos no Rio, que tem contato com todos os contatos...Seu Timóteo."

"Quem?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enquanto isso, na Policia Federal.

"Eis tudo o que eu tenho sobre o caso."-falou o simpático e belo policial.-"Espero que isso ajude em suas investigações. Fiquei surpreso. Você é do FBI?"

"Surpreso?"-Kyra fez de desentendida.

"Sim. Não sabia que o governo americano se importasse com o caso de uma médica desaparecida."

"A doutora Simone é muito respeitada e admirada na comunidade médica e cientifica do mundo."-falou lendo os arquivos do caso.

"Sim. Parece que sim."-ele se aproxima e toca a mão dela.-"Você é muito linda, sabia?"

"Estou aqui para trabalhar, Rodrigo."-ela respondeu puxando a mão de volta.

"Tudo bem."-ele pareceu desapontado.-"Quer um cafezinho?"

"Sim. Obrigada."-disse-lhe com um sorriso amável.

Assim que ele saiu, Kyra se perguntou o que havia com ela? Conheceu um belo rapaz, interessado nela desde que a conheceu...e só conseguia pensar naquele cavaleiro narcisista, egocêntrico e cheio de si do Afrodite?

Devia estar doente! Como ainda pensava nele? Depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez!

"Que droga!"-lamentou-se.-"Ainda gosto daquele idiota!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Você está me gozando?"-perguntou Afrodite, olhando para onde Aldebaran o levava, uma favela na Zona Sul. Apesar da simplicidade do lugar, havia uma belíssima vista da Praia de São Conrado e de belas mansões.

"Não estou."-falou sério.-"Faz muito tempo que não venho aqui. Nem sei como eles me receberam. Talvez não sejamos bem vindos."

"Não estou gostando disso."-falou olhando desconfiado ao redor.

"Chegamos."-avisou Aldebaran, bem nervoso.

Afrodite notou o nervosismo do Aldebaran ao se aproximar da casa simples. Afrodite procurou descobrir quem moraria ali, naquele lugar tão simples e acolhedor, que pudesse deixar o Cavaleiro de Touro nesse estado. Já descobriria quem...

"MAINHAAAAAAAA!"-chamou o cavaleiro.

"Mainha?"-estranhou Afrodite.

De dentro da casa, uma mulher rechonchuda, bem baixinha, usando um vestido florido bem extravagante e os vastos cabelos negros presos em um coque. Ela olhou bem para quem chegava, levou as mãos aos rosto e abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Meu Padim Padi Ciço! Roberto Carlos!"-ela gritava e pulava de alegria.

"Roberto Carlos?"-Afrodite confuso.

"Sou eu sim, mainha!"-Aldebaran abraçou a pequena senhora.

"Mainha?"

"Ai, meu Deus! Que alegria!"-ela quase chorava.-"Betinho..."

"Betinho?"

"Sim Mainha?"

De repente, a senhora segurava o grande Aldebaran pela orelha e ralhava com ele.

"O que você andou fazendo pelas Europas que não teve tempo de nem mandar uma carta pra sua mãe, seu desnaturado. Nem um telefonema, nada!"

"Ai, desculpa mainha!"

"Eu te carreguei nove meses!"-ela o solta.-"E depois foram doze horas de trabalho de parto. DOZE HORAS!"

"Doze horas!"-espantou-se mais ainda Afrodite.

"É porque ele já nasceu tarudão assim!'-ela apontou para o filho.-"E o Betinho tinha um cabeção enorme!"

"Betinho?"-Afrodite não agüentou mais e começou a rir sem parar.-"Betinho... huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!"

"Para com isso, Tambaqui!"-avisou Aldebaran.

"Tá...Betinho... huahuahuahua!"

"Quem é seu amigo?"-dá um tapa nele.-"Foi essa a educação que eu ti dei?"

"Ai, mainha. Ele é o meu amigo, Afro..."

"Gustav Bergman, senhora."-ele se adiantou e beijou a mão da mãe de Aldebaran.-"É um prazer conhecer a mãe...do Roberto Carlos...Betinho. É a senhora Maria do Carmo, presumo."

"Sou eu sim."-corada.

"Seu filho tem sorte."

"Tá tirando uma da minha cara?"

"Roberto Carlos Apolinário dos Santos e Silva!"-ela o avisou e ele ficou quieto.-"Vamos entrar que eu passo um café num instante! Ai, suas irmãs vão ter um treco quando chegarem e encontrarem você aqui, Betinho!"

A imagem das irmãs de Aldebaran passou na mente do Cavaleiro de Peixes, ele arrepiou-se, não era uma visão agradável.

"Mainha, to a trabalho. Preciso falar com o seu Timóteo."-falou sério.

"Com seu pai? Tá bom!"-ela vai na entrada da casa e olha para um boteco logo adiante.-"TIMÓTEEEEEEEOOOOOOO, VEM CÁ HOMI DE DEUS!"

"Qui é mulher!"-respondeu uma voz preguiçosa.

"TEU FILHO VORTOU DAS GRÉCIAS! O BETINHO TÁ AQUI!"

"Mainha..."-Aldebaran envergonhado.

"Betinho?"-uma moça apareceu correndo, sendo seguida por outras três, todas de cabelos e olhos escuros e muito lindas.-"É o Betinho!"

"Maria de Fátima, Maria Aparecida, Maria das Dores!"-Aldebaran abraça as três de uma vez.-"Minhas irmãzinhas lindas!"

"Tá se vendo que elas puxaram outra pessoa da família."-Afrodite comentou com o cachorro.

Então, apareceu um senhor magrinho, franzino, de bermuda larga e camisa branca desabotoada. Assim que chegou, foi recebido com festa por Aldebaran.

"Que saudades, filho!"-dizia o senhor.

"Dite, esse é meu pai...seu Timóteo."-apresentou orgulhoso.

"Os mistérios da genética."-murmurou Afrodite, depois sorriu.-"Prazer em conhece-lo, senhor."

"Pai...precisamos conversar."-falou Aldebaran.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na residência da doutora Simone.

Alguém revirava o escritório dela, em todos os lugares, a procura de algo.

"Não está aqui!"-um deles de estatura pequena falou finalmente desistindo.

"Ele não vai gostar."-o outro, mais alto comentou.

"Eu sei."-ele suspira.-"To cansado de receber ordens dele! Ele se acha o tal!"

"De nós três, ele é o mais forte!"

"É..e agora?"

"Vamos descobrir quem são os caras que apareceram aqui mais cedo,...e nos livramos deles."

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Fiz com muito carinho.


	5. Capítulo 4

MADE IN BRAZIL 

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Sentado à mesa, Afrodite observa melhor a família de Aldebaran. Apesar de ser uma família humilde, parecem ser muito unidos. Além do cafezinho que a senhora Maria do Carmo servia, havia uma mesa cheia de guloseimas caseiras: bolo, biscoitos, bolachas...que o "Betinho" devorava sem cerimônia alguma.

Haviam explicado ao 'seu' Timóteo os motivos de estarem ali. Aparentemente, eles sabiam que o filho fazia algo importante na Grécia, mas não sabiam exatamente o que.

A mãe de Aldebaran comentava algo sobre alguma tia no interior, enquanto o pai estava pensativo, absorvendo as informações que ele recebera. Aparentemente, ele conhecia todo mundo ou pelo menos alguém que conhece outro alguém.

Maria de Fátima, Maria Aparecida e Maria das Dores, as irmãzinhas de Aldebaran não ouviam o que a mãe falava. As três encaravam Afrodite com olhares sonhadores. O cavaleiro de Peixes disfarçou e bebeu um gole de café.

"Então, pai?"

"Bem...eu sei que o pessoal andou comentando sobre a doutora ter sido seqüestrada. Mas não ouvi mais nada não."-respondeu o homem coçando a barba rala.

"Acho que foi perda de tempo..."-Afrodite parou de falar ao sentir que alguém esfregava o pé em sua perna. Olhou para as três moças.

"Ah, não fala isso! Timóteo, faz algo pra ajudar seu filho, homi!"-a mulher pediu dando um cutucão no marido.

"Bem..."-volta a coçar o queixo.-"Ouvi o cumpadre Darci falando de uma tal organização que tá agindo na cidade."

"O padrinho Darci?"-Aldebaran pensou.-"Ele ainda trabalha pra Policia federal?"

"Aposentou. Mas tá sabendo de tudo que acontece por aí."

"Precisávamos falar com ELE!"-Afrodite diz em voz alta o final da frase ao sentir que uma das irmãs de Aldebaran tocou com o pé a parte mais sensível de sua anatomia.-"Quanto mais SABERMOS...ah-han...desse seqüestro...será...MELHOR!"

"Afrodite. Você esta bem?"-Aldebaran pergunto com preocupação.

"Estou ótimo!"-ele se levanta de repente, se afastando das irmãs de Aldebaran, que o olhavam com languidez.-"Me lembrei que o Zeus precisa passear, comprar comida para ele, deixa-lo em um abrigo...essas coisas!"

"Mas esta cedo!"-disse uma das garotas.

"Podia ficar."-pediu a outra.

"Não...eu preciso ir mesmo. Alde..digo, Betinho."-E contem um riso ao ver o rosto do Cavaleiro de Touro vermelho.-"Você vai falar com esse seu compadre da Federal, que eu cuido do Projeto de Cerberus!"

E sai rapidamente de lá, acompanhado pelo cachorro, deixando três mulheres com ar desconsolado, e um cavaleiro que não entendeu nada.

"Nossa! As irmãs do Aldebaran parecem loucas!"-resmungou e olhou para o cachorro.-"E ainda tenho que te aturar. A minha vida é injusta!"

"Grouf!"-Zeus parecia concordar.

"O que você sabe, vira latas?"-resmungou Afrodite andando na rua com o cachorro ao seu lado.-"Tudo o que você sabe fazer na vida é babar, comer, criar pulgas e babar."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perto dali...

Dois homens vigiavam Afrodite e Zeus, por um binóculo, dentro de um carro.

"Lá esta um deles."-avisou um dos homens, um baixinho que escondia os cabelos com um boné.

"Quem será?"-o outro indagou.

"Não importa...vamos segui-lo de perto."-resmungou saindo do carro. Os dois homens seguiam a uma distancia segura.

Afrodite nem desconfiava disso, pois a rua em que descia era intensamente movimentada, até que de repente, Zeus para farejando o ar.

"Qual o problema, pulguento?"-perguntou o cavaleiro sem muita paciência.-"Quero voltar logo para o Hotel, tomar um longo banho, passar hidratante e protetor solar na minha pele. Esse sol tropical esta acabando com ela. E..."

Zeus rosna e se vira, encarando os homens que os seguiam, mostrando os dentes. Os dois homens param e se afastam devagar. Zeus da um passo adiante, ainda rosnando.

"Que foi, sua besta canina?"-como se escutasse o cavaleiro o cachorro olhou para ele e em seguida para os homens que recuavam devagar. Com um poderoso impulso, Zeus sai correndo atrás dos homens, que a essa hora dispararam em meio a multidão fugindo do animal enfurecido, que arrastava um certo cavaleiro de peixes que gritava como uma sirene de fabrica.

"Para seu Animal!"-gritava em vão, tentando para-lo.

O cachorro corria arrastando o cavaleiro, até que de repente parou, farejando o chão e o ar. Afrodite atrás dele, ofegava...tentando respirar normalmente.

"Já chega. Aldebaran que me perdoe, mas vou te matar, seu animal!"

O animal voltou a correr novamente, arrastando Afrodite, até que apos uma corrida que percorreu a distancia de cinco quadras, entrou em um pequeno prédio, passando por pessoas que também tinham animais com elas, cães, gatos...sempre arrastando Afrodite que disparava os mais cabeludos nomes em sua língua mãe.

Num certo momento, Zeus passou por uma portinhola, que separava uma sala de um corredor, com tanta velocidade, que Afrodite também passou por esta, ficando entalado, e soltando finalmente a guia que o mantinha preso ao enorme cachorro.

"CHEGA!"-berrou o cavaleiro, se arrastando pela portinhola e se levantando com dificuldades.-"Você...esta...morto!"-tirando de dentro da camisa uma rosa branca.

"O que significa isso?"-Dite virou-se e viu a doutora Adriana diante dele, com um olhar furioso.-"O que esta fazendo aqui? E com esse cachorro...é o Zeus?"-foi até ele e o acariciou.-"O que esta fazendo com o cachorro da Simone?"

"Neste momento...querendo enfiar essa rosa branca no coração dele!"-bufou Afrodite.

Adriana balançou a cabeça negativamente, e soltou a guia. Zeus correu até a sala vizinha, onde um outro animal parecido com ele o esperava.

"Sentia saudades da Duquesa."-ela sorriu.

"Esse animal me arrastou por metade do Rio de Janeiro, porque queria encontrar a namorada?"-ficou indignado.

"Ora, fica quieto!"-a morena o repreendeu.-"Zeus esta debilitado, provavelmente desidratado. O que andou fazendo com ele? Deu-lhe ao menos comida?"

"Serve meus sapatos italianos que essa coisa devorou?"-esbravejou.

"Irresponsável!"

Afrodite piscou algumas vezes antes de se recobrar e responder pausadamente.

"A empregada da doutora Simone o deixou sobre a minha proteção e de meu parceiro."

"O agente Taurus?"-ela o encarou e sorriu.-"Não me esqueci de quem são...agente Bergman."

"O que faz aqui?"-perguntou e olhou ao redor notando que era uma clinica veterinária.

"Trabalho aqui. Esse lugar é meu."-respondeu entrando na sala por onde Zeus passara antes, e o cavaleiro a seguiu.

Observou em silencio ela cuidar de Zeus e de Duquesa, antes de voltar a conversar.

"Você disse que era amiga da professora Simone. Desde quando?"

"É um interrogatório?"-sentou-se sobre uma mesa de maneira sensual.

"É uma pergunta apenas."-e pigarreou, desviando do olhar dela.-"E então?"

"Desde meninas. Crescemos juntas, somo como irmãs."

"Tem idéia de quem a levou?"

"Muitas...mas sem provas."-suspirou e se levantou caminhado até ele.-"Estou assustada, sabia?"

"Assustada? Por que?"-ficou tenso com a proximidade dela.

"Seqüestros me assustam."

"Verdade? Bem...hum-hum...eu não ...pode ficar tranqüila, não esta em meus planos que algo aconteça com você."

"Você não me parece tão forte fisicamente...mas suas palavras me deixam aliviada."-praticamente encostada nele.

"Bem..."

"Quer almoçar comigo?"-ela perguntou de repente, se afastando dele.

"Almoçar?"

"Sim. Eh o que a maioria das pessoas costumam fazer quando é meio dia."-e sorriu, tirando o jaleco e pegando uma bolsa.

"Ah...vamos sim."-e ofereceu seu braço a ela.-"E o cachorro?"

Zeus levantou-se, fazendo menção de ir com eles, acompanhado por Duquesa.

"Eles querem ir conosco."-disse-lhe Adriana.

"Não pretendo levar esse criadouro ambulante de pulgas comigo!"

Zeus ficou em pe, apoiando as patas dianteiras nos ombros de Afrodite, balançando o rabo e ganindo como se implorassse que o levasse. O cavaleiro virou o rosto para tentar escapar ao hálito forte do animal, e de sua língua que lambia o rosto.

"Para com isso, animal!"

"Ele te ama, agente."-disse Adriana, pegando a guia de Zeus e de Duquesa.-"Vamos?"

"Eu odeio esse cachorro!"-resmungou, seguindo-os.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não acredito nisso."-Kyra suspirou fechando uma pasta de arquivo.-"Estou há horas aqui e nada. Nenhuma pista que possa usar."

"Parece tensa."-Rodrigo a olhava fixamente.-"Deve ser a fome."

"Hã?"

"Fome e calor. Não é uma boa combinação."-ele levantou-se e a puxou pela mão.-"Assim nossas mentes não trabalham direito. Vamos dar uma volta, beber um refresco e comer algo. Você verá que as idéias se organizam depois disso."

Pensou em protestar, mas realmente estava com fome e calor. Um passeio e uma refeição não poderiam ser tão ruins, o que poderia acontecer?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldebaran chegou naquele instante acompanhado pelo pai até uma casa simples e branca, muro alto e com pichações, nos arredores da cidade, em um bairro residência de classe media. A rua possuía casas parecidas com aquela, e crianças que brincavam na rua, pararam para admirar o enorme homem que chegava acompanhado pelo franzino senhor. Tocaram campainha e um homem de idade, barbas brancas e usando uma camisa branca e bermudas apareceu.

"Compadre?"-perguntou e olhou para quem o acompanhava.-"Não me diga que este ai é o Betinho?"

"É ele sim."-respondeu orgulhoso.

"Vamos entrar! Entrem! Querem um café?"-foi oferecendo enquanto abraçava as visitas.-"E a Comadre e as meninas? Estão bem? Não vai dar um abraço em seu padrinho, Grandão?"

"Ta tudo bem, padrinho."-respondeu Aldebaran.-"Na verdade, preciso de sua ajuda."

"Ajuda?"-e olhou para os convidados.-"Que tipo de ajuda?"

"Do tipo para salvar uma doutora que sumiu."-explicou o pai de Aldebaran.

"Hum...sei."-fez um ar pensativo.-"É a tal que trabalha com pesquisa médica?"

"Sim!"-o Cavaleiro ficou esperançoso.

"Certamente que ajudarei."-e com um sinal da mão indicou que o seguissem.-"Na verdade, ainda mantenho meus contatos...e ouvi dizer algo interessante sobre um tal de The Iron Three. Um nome pomposo e muito idiota para uma gangue que se instalou na cidade e parecem querem enriquecer a todo custo...incluindo com negócios escusos."

"The Iron Three?"-Aldebaran refletiu.

"Darei mais detalhes durante o café. Sua madrinha saiu...mas deixou uma fornada daquilo que você mais gosta, Betinho!"

"Pão de queijo da madrinha?"-os olhos de Aldebaran brilharam.

"Duvido que ache isso na Europa."-e sorriu.

"Pão de queijo da madrinha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não foi o que pensei em almoçar, quando saímos do consultório."-disse Afrodite olhando para o cachorro quente que acabara de comprar.-"Quantas calorias isso deve ter?"

"Se pensar assim, não comera nada."-repreendeu a doutora Adriana o repreendeu, antes de beber um gole de seu suco.-"Coma."

"Prefiro uma água de coco se não se importa."-e jogou o lanche para Zeus que o devorou rapidamente.

"Não se deve dar comida de humanos para os cachorros!"-ela advertiu.-"Muito menos para o Zeus!"

"Por que não?"

"Bem...quem limpa as "lembrancinhas" que Zeus deixa? Você?"-e sorriu.-"Começará com os gases e depois..."

Afrodite pensou e olhou para Zeus, que abanava o rabo e escutou um som característico seguido de um peculiar odor.

"Oh, Atena!"-e saiu de perto do cachorro.-"Esse bicho é um laboratório de armas biológicas ambulante!"

"Eu avisei. Só ração para ele, já que se prontificou a cuidar dele."-disse a moça se afastando.

Andaram algum tempo calados, admirando a paisagem de uma praia, os banhistas, com os cães seguindo-os. De repente, Adriana quebrou o silencio.

"Acha que Simone esta bem?"

"Acho que sim. Precisam dela por causa da pesquisa, não lhe fariam mal."-tentou ser sincero mas não sabia realmente se a doutora realmente estava bem.

"Eu a conheço, parece ser tão pequena e frágil. Temo que ela não tenha forças para superar essa provação."

"Eu a encontrarei, garanto."-disse-lhe confiante.

"Acredito que sim."-sorriu e parou diante de Afrodite.-"Como é mesmo o seu primeiro nome?"

"Afro...digo, Gustav."

"Gostei do seu nome."-e se aproximou dele, encostando o corpo no dele.-"Tem um rosto tão delicado...e um nome tão másculo. É diferente...e excitante."

"Esta tentando me seduzir, doutora?"-deu um sorriso.

"Sim. Não esta obvio?"-e o beija.

Afrodite corresponde ao beijo, e apos alguns instantes se separam. Adriana sorri, passando a língua nos lábios e Afrodite fica sem reação. Então, sente algo familiar...uma presença e se vira.

Kyra acompanhada pelo amigo policial estava ali. Com um brilho de raiva no olhar.

"Kyra?"

A amazona não diz nada. Da as costas e caminha a passos largos para longe dali.

Continua...

Notas: Desculpem gente a demora com esse fic! Gomen!

Beijos a todos que me mandaram reviews! E podem deixar que tentarei fazer mais capítulos com o Zeus em breve.

Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 5

MADE IN BRAZIL 

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

"Ei! Kyra!"-Afrodite a chamava em vão. A amazona simplesmente ignorava seus chamados até entrarem no hotel. Ela entrou no elevador fechando a porta na cara dele

O cavaleiro ignorou os protestos do gerente ao vê-lo entrar no elevador com o grande cachorro ao seu lado, ainda preso a guia. Estava preocupado com outras coisas no momento, e uma delas não o cachorro.

Entrou no quarto, e viu a moça andando de um lado a outro no quarto, irritada.

"O que deu em você?"-foi logo perguntando.

"Em mim? Nada!"-respondeu ríspida.-"Mas você beijando uma das suspeitas, esta tudo bem, não é?"

"Ah, então é isso."-sorriu.

"Isso o que? Não gosto desse sorrisinho!"-apontou para ele.

"Esta com ciúmes!"-acusou, ficando diante dela.

"Eu? Com ciúmes de você? Não seja convencido e ridículo!"-Zeus começou a andar em volta deles.

"Então como explica a cena que fez lá na praia?"-nem percebem a guia enrolando-se em suas pernas.

"Isso não é da sua conta!"-falou ríspida.

"Acho que é sim."

"Vá para o inf..."

Kyra não chegou a completar a frase, Zeus correu para o quarto, e com um puxão derrubou a amazona no chão, e o cavaleiro em cima dela. Ficaram alguns momentos gemendo pela dor da queda e tentando respirar novamente devido ao baque.

"Maldito...cachorro."-gemeu Afrodite.

"Ai..minhas costas."-lamentou Kyra.

Zeus em cima de um sofá somente suspirou.

Ficaram naquela posição alguns instantes, se encarando.

"Sempre a achei uma mulher linda, Kyra."-falou de repente, deixando-a corada. Quando Kyra abriu a boca para falar, Afrodite levantou a mão, fazendo-a calar-se.

"Sei que devo ter procedido de maneira horrível com você anos atrás. Mas tente entender minha posição. Você sempre foi linda e pura, não me atrevia a macular sua beleza."

"Afrodite."

"Você sabia que sua imagem daquela noite. Nua e linda, querendo se entregar a mim me persegue há anos?"-tocou em seu rosto.-"Sabe que eu sempre quis beija-la?"

"E por que não faz isso?"-Kyra respirou fundo antes de continuar.-"Me beijar?"

Com um movimento sutil e provocante segurou-lhe o lábio inferior entre os dedos polegar e o indicador. Então aproximou-se mais, percorrendo toda a extensão do lábio dela com a ponta da língua. Não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio ao ouvi-la gemer. Em seguida, beijou-a com suavidade.

Quando se afastou, mirou o rosto de Kyra, que mantinha os olhos fechados. Com o coração pulsando na garganta, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo longo e suave, que se tornou ardente e profundo. Enquanto as dela passeavam por suas costas, as mãos de Afrodite acariciavam o pescoço de Kyra, descendo para tocar o seio sobre o tecido da blusa, ouvindo-a arfar.

"Kyra..."

"Sim?"-ela o encarou como se estivesse em transe.

"Vamos para o meu quarto?"-e olhou para o cachorro.-"Não da para fazer nada com ele nos olhando."

Ela a encarou, como se quisesse assimilar o que ele havia dito como verdadeiro. Depois olhou para o cachorro e em seguida para o homem sobre seu corpo.

"Sim."-consentindo, beijando-o com mais ardor.

Súbito a porta abriu, dando passagem a Aldebaran. Zeus latiu feliz, saltando do sofá, em cima de Afrodite, e depois para recebe-lo com festa.

"Sentiu saudades de mim, que lindo cãozinho!"-Aldebaran parou ao ver a cena e ficou corado.-"Acho que cheguei em ma hora."

"Em péssima hora."-rosnou Afrodite.

Kyra se desvencilhou dos braços de Afrodite, ajeitando as roupas e os cabelos com gestos nervosos e disse:

"Já volto. Conversaremos depois."-e entrou em seu quarto rapidamente.

"Se quiser, vamos dar uma volta."-falou Aldebaran.

"Esqueça."-suspirou, recuperando o auto controle.

"Bem...quando Kyra aparecer, preciso contar o que eu descobri para vocês."-falou afagando o cachorro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Do lado de fora do hotel, dois homens vigiavam a entrada e saída dos hospedes. O menor deles suspira, se protegendo do sol forte debaixo da sombra de uma arvore.

"Estas pessoas que estão investigando o sumiço da doutora, não são comuns. Isso eu garanto."-suspirou.-"E acho que erramos em aceitar este contrato. Seqüestro é coisa seria."

"Não vamos deixar que ele a machuque."-o outro respondeu ainda olhando o predio.

"E o que o nosso destemido líder esta fazendo agora?"-perguntou irônico.

"Esta de olho no nosso contratante."-o celular tocou.-"Sim? Tem certeza? Não acredito! Ta, ta...assim que eles saírem nos pegamos o que quer."

Desligou e olhou para o companheiro.

"Ele acha que os metidos a detetives têm as anotações da doutora."

"E o quer que façamos?"

"Assim que eles saírem, entramos no apartamento e procuramos qualquer coisa que possa parecer útil. Disquetes, cds, agenda...qualquer coisa assim."-deu os ombros.

"Não nasci para isso."-resmungou o mais baixo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nisso, Kyra reaparecia recomposta.

"Não me pergunte nada, cavaleiro de touro."-ela pediu.-"O que descobriu?"

Aldebaran os coloca a par das informações que havia conseguido, os dois ouviam tudo atentamente, e então Afrodite se manifestou.

"Quem vota em deixar isso com a policia e voltar para o Santuário?"-perguntou com a mão erguida.-"Ninguém?"

"Jamais abandonarei minha princesa!"-declarou Aldebaran.

"Não sou uma pessoa de deixar as coisas pela metade."-respondeu a amazona.-"Atena me pediu que resolvesse isso e vou faze-lo. Agora, se o senhor é um preguiçoso e não quer ajudar. Eu reportarei isso a deusa."

"Cadê todo aquele carinho que vi demonstrar antes por minha pessoa?"

"Desceu pelo ralo do esgoto enquanto tomei meu banho."-respondeu ácida, e Afrodite escutou Aldebaran dizer um "ai", em zombaria.-"Aldebaran, vamos até os tais lugares que provavelmente podem ser o cativeiro da doutora. Vamos seguir as dicas que o seu contato lhe passou."

"E eu?"-perguntou Afrodite.

"Cuide de Zeus. Ele gosta de você."-Kyra falou com um sorriso, ignorando a cara que o cavaleiro de ouro fez.

Zeus latiu satisfeito, e o cavaleiro de ouro o encarou raivoso.

"Cala a boca, saco de pulgas."-suspirou.-"Preciso ver o que tem naquele CD. Preciso de um computador."-falou Afrodite.

"Podemos descer para um lan house, ou qualquer coisa parecida."-sugeriu Kyra.

"Tem uma loja de computadores aqui perto. Lembro-me de ter passado em frente a ela."-foi em suas coisas e pegou o CD.-"Vou lá."

"E este caderno?"-perguntou Aldebaran.

"Anotações e uma espécie de diário."-falou sem motivação.-"Não tive paciência de ler tudo. Deixe ai."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Estão saindo."-avisou o outro, se escondendo atrás da arvore.

Viram eles se separarem e cada um ir para um lado, assim que certificaram que estavam longe, saíram do esconderijo.

"Não estão levando o cão do inferno!"-falou o mais baixo.-"Deve estar no quarto! O que faremos?"

"Deixe de ser covarde! É só um cachorro grande! O que ele pode fazer conosco?"

Assim que perceberam que os cavaleiros não voltariam tão cedo, a dupla entrou no hotel diretamente para o quarto deles. Abriram a porta e olharam dentro.

"Tá limpo."-disse o alto, olhando ao redor.-"Vamos achar o CD e ir embora!"

"Ei! Anotações da doutora!"-o pequeno pegou o diário e o folheou parando numa página marcada.-"Eu não acredito!"

"O que?"-perguntou e um rosnado chamou a atenção deles.

Zeus estava sentado no meio da sala, encarando os dois invasores, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

"Glup!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Numa área longe da cidade...

"É aquela fábrica velha?"-Kyra perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Sim. Foi a dica que me deram."

"Tem guardas, acho que é este lugar sim."-Kyra percebeu a presença de homens armados.

"Você cuida deles e eu a procura lá dentro."

"Sim!"-concordou a amazona, indo na direção dos homens.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Simone estava encolhida em um canto escuro da sala, apenas pensando em seu destino. Quando descobrissem suas anotações e onde escondera o soro, era uma questão de tempo para acabarem com sua vida.

Foi quando de repente ouviu alguns tiros, seguido de um silêncio sufocante. Ouviu passos e a porta de aço que a separava do mundo exterior ser forçada a abrir como se fosse nada. Espantada, viu um homem enorme, aparentemente muito forte na sua frente, exibindo um sorriso discreto.

"Ainda bem que eu a achei. Está machucada?"-ele perguntou e Simone notou gentileza em sua voz.-"Vou levá-la para casa agora."

A reação da jovem foi o de se jogar nos braços de seu salvador e o abraçar com força, mal contendo a emoção de alívio que sentia.

"Obrigada."

Aldebaran não conseguia se mexer, vermelho como um pimentão por ter sua princesa em seus braços.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Eu não acredito!"-Afrodite quase gritou ao ler o conteúdo do CD no computador que pediu emprestado na loja, usando todo o seu charme com a gerente desta.-"Mas...justo ele!"

Desligando rapidamente o aparelho e pegando o CD, voltou para o hotel. Chegando no apartamento, notou que a porta estava aberta, e ele tinha certeza que a trancara antes de sair. A abriu com brusquidão esperando encontrar os invasores. O apartamento estava vazio.

"Zeus!"-chamou pelo cão, assoviando em seguida.-"Aqui, saco de pulgas!"

Neste momento, a camareira chegou e o chamou:

"Aquele cachorro era seu? O gerente do hotel ficou furioso pelo o que houve aqui. Não permitem animais neste hotel!"

"Cadê ele?"

"Bem. Ele atacou dois rapazes, colocando-os para correr...tinha o pedaço da calça de um deles na boca, e o gerente chamou a carrocinha. Sinto muito!"

"Que? Para onde levaram ele?"

"Para o abrigo municipal de animais."-ela pegou um cartão do bolso.-"Achei melhor pegar o endereço para os senhores. Mas o gerente..."

Afrodite não esperou que a moça continuasse, pegou o cartão e correu para o elevador, gritando de lá.

"Avise meu amigo para onde estou indo, por favor."-enquanto o elevador descia, ficou pensando.-"Tentaram levar o pulguento com eles?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abrigo de Animais.

"Sinto pelo constrangimento."-um homem distinto dizia ao funcionário do abrigo.-"Espero que a contribuição que estou dando ao Abrigo seja o suficiente para suprir os problemas que meu cachorro lhes causou."

"Foi muita generosidade a sua contribuição, senhor. Aqui está ele, tivemos que sedá-lo, estava furioso!"-a funcionaria apontou para o enorme cão dormindo no fundo de uma jaula.-"Um Fila brasileiro, certo? Na coleira seu nome é..."

"Zeus."-ele sorri.-"Vou leva-lo comigo agora."

"Deve gostar muito dele."-ela sorri, abrindo a jaula.

"Ah...a mocinha nem faz idéia do quanto ele é precioso para mim."

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 6

MADE IN BRAZIL 

**Nota: Este capítulo vai especialmente a homenagear o Cavaleiro de Peixes, que aniversariou sexta-feira, dia 10 de março. Queria ter postando antes, mas não deu tempo. **

**Beijos!**

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

"VOCÊS O QUE?"-Afrodite se controlava para não mandar aquele funcionário do hotel para outro mundo com seu cosmo.-"CHAMARAM A CARROCINHA?"

"Senhor...entenda..."-o rapaz estava intimidado pelo tom irado do cavaleiro.-"É contra as normas do hotel ter um cão em um dos nossos apartamentos e depois, seu animal atacou duas pessoas. Não tivemos escolha e..."

"Eu não acredito..."-suspirou Afrodite, apoiando o rosto nas mãos sobre o balcão.-"Pra onde levaram o cachorro?"

"Para o Abrigo Municipal de Animais."-respondeu o jovem.

"Me dá o endereço. E se alguns dos meus amigos chegarem, avisa para onde eu fui e diga que é urgente que me encontrem! FUI CLARO?"

"S-Sim Senhor!"

Afrodite não acreditava em sua enorme falta de sorte. Depois de ter feito uma descoberta importante sobre a pesquisa da professora Simone, correu para o hotel e descobre que o cão do Hades, que foi batizado ironicamente de Zeus, havia sido levado para a carrocinha.

Bem, não iria mais perder tempo. Com o endereço do Abrigo de Animais nas mãos, correu para a rua, parando o primeiro táxi que avistou e lembrando que havia esquecido de perguntar quem eram as tais pessoas atacadas por Zeus. Afinal, deixara o cachorro trancado no apartamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Está se sentindo melhor?"-Aldebaran estendia o copo com água para Simone, esperando que ela bebesse e se acalmasse. Afinal, havia acabado de ser libertada do cativeiro e a emoção era muito.

"Sim. Obrigada."-ela respondeu com um sorriso, deixando o cavaleiro corado.-"Você me salvou, mas não sei nada sobre sua pessoa. Quem é você?"

"Eu...trabalho para a Fundação. Fui enviado para resgatá-la."-respondeu, mantendo o disfarce. Afinal, enfrentara e afungetara os homens que a vigiavam, sem revelar sua identidade de Cavaleiro de ouro.-"Me chamo...pode me chamar de Aldebaran."

"Aldebaran? Engraçado."-ela sorriu e o coração do cavaleiro disparou.-"É o nome da estrela mais brilhante da constelação de touro. Sei disso, pois sou de Touro e adoro as estrelas."

"Sério?"-Aldebaran ficou espantado.

"Meu pai me disse uma vez, quando menina, que era a minha estrela guardiã."

Naquele momento, o Cavaleiro sentia-se nas nuvens, realmente era seu destino encontrar Simone, sentia isso.

"Estava perdendo as esperanças. Achei que iriam me matar assim que pegassem Zeus e meu trabalho."-suspirou.

"Zeus? Seu cachorro?"

"Sim."

"O que tem ele e..."-parou de falar assim que Kyra chegou.

A amazona o havia acompanhado e estava olhando o local, procurando por pistas. Pela expressão dela, a busca havia sido inútil.

"Não encontrei nada que pudesse nos ajudar. Este lugar tá abandonado há anos, pelo o que sei."-disse a amazona.

"Eles foram embora há muito tempo."-disse a doutora.-"Ouvi quando os que ficaram para me vigiar comentarem que iriam buscar meu cachorro."

"Mas por que iriam pegar seu cachorro?"-Aldebaran ainda não entendia.

"Eu desenvolvi um anti-corpo capaz de repelir inúmeras doenças conhecidas e a testei em Zeus."-explicou.-"Soube que estavam roubando minhas pesquisas, quando encontrei acidentalmente um programa de computador pirata que copiava tudo em meus arquivos e mandava para um e-mail. E então avisei ao meu superior. Mas antes, destrui todas as minhas amostras e deletei meus arquivos no laboratória da Fundação no Rio."

"A senhorita Kido não deveria estar a par destes assuntos?"-Kyra comentou.

"Parece que não sabia de nada."-diz Aldebaran.-"Alguém mais sabia disso tudo?"

"Minha melhor amiga, a veterinária do Zeus. Ela se chama..."

"Adriana!"-disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sabia que aquela bisca não era confiável! Vi pelo olhar dela!"-Kyra estava furiosa.-"Meus instintos não falham!"

"Sei...seus instintos."-Aldebaran sorriu.

"O que está insinuando?"

"Nada."

"Não tem nada a ver com aquele sueco metido, que pensa que é a oitava maravilha do mundo!"-ela se defendia.-"Eu quero mais que ele saiba que aquela mulata do Sargentelli está envolvida neste caso!"

"Claro."-respondia Aldebaran sorrindo.

"Para com isso."-ela o ameaçou.

"Do que falam? A Adriana envolvida nisso tudo? Impossível!"

"Aldebaran acho melhor levarmos a doutora para o nosso hotel. Lá ficará segura."

"Não posso! Tenho que ir em casa, pegar meus trabalhos e Zeus!"-Simone levantou-se rápido demais e sentiu-se tonta. Ainda estava enfraquecida, mas Aldebaran a amparou imediatamente.

"Acalme-se. Seu trabalho e Zeus estão protegidos conosco."

"Sério?"-Simone respirou aliviada, encostando a cabeça no peito largo de Aldebaran.-"Que bom!"

Aldebaran sentiu a temperatura de seu corpo subir.

"O senhor está bem? Está ficando vermelho."-disse a médica.

"Ele está ótimo!"-respondeu Kyra, sorrindo discretamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afrodite chegou ao abrigo de animais da cidade. Ficou chocado ao ver as condições precárias que os animais ali eram colocados. Dezenas dividindo um espaço infimo.

"Bem, quem me importa isso?"-pensou, depois caminhou um pouco e reparou melhor no lugar.-"Isso é desumano!"

"Posso ajudá-lo? Quer adotar um bichinho?"-uma garota sorridente, de cabelos e olhos castanhos apareceu.

"Não. Na verdade eu vim procurar meu cachorro que foi trazido para cá."

"Ah, sim...me acompanhe. Como é o seu cachorro?"

"Um Fila brasileiro de pelo negro e que tem o péssimo hábito de babar!"-respondeu com uma careta.

A garota parou de andar e o encarou.

"Como era o nome dele?"

"Em sua coleira está escrito Zeus."-respondeu o cavaleiro.-"A Carrochinha o pegou em um hotel esta manhã."

"Sim, eu me lembro de comentarem isso...Mas...estranho. Alguém apareceu mais cedo e levou este cão!"-a garota respondeu sem graça.

"Como é?"-espantou-se.

"Espera um pouco, fizemos um registro."-a garota entrou no escritório do Abrigo seguida pelo Cavaleiro.-"Um senhor chamado André Villaça. Até fez uma generosa contribuição ao Abrigo."-mostrou-lhe um cheque de cinco mil reais.-"Como pode ver, passamos por dificuldades."

"E ele levou meu cão?"

"Sim."

"Gostaria do endereço dele, por favor."

"Não posso divulgar endereços assim e..."-Afrodite começou a fazer um cheque e o entregou a moça, que arregalou os olhos diante da cifra.

"Endereço, sim?"-com um sorriso sedutor.

"Claro!"-ela anota o endereço em um papel.-"Fica na Urca."

"Urca?"-ele nem fazia idéia de como chegar neste lugar, olhando para o papel.-"Edifício Villaça...É um prédio."

"Sim. Acho que ele é o dono do prédio."

Não culpava a garota pelo ocorrido, ela não poderia saber o quanto aquele pulguento podia ser precioso. Suspirou e voltou para o táxi, que o esperava conforme havia pedido.

"Me leva para a Urca, neste endereço."-mostrou-lhe o papel.

"Sim, senhor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algum tempo depois...

"Se eu soubesse que eram tão incompetentes eu não teria contratado os três patetas para este trabalho!"-Dizia um homem no celular, segurando uma barra de ferro na mão e caminhando pela sua cobertura. Era alto, bem vestido e bonito. Possuia cabelos loiros bem cortados e olhos esverdeados, e os óculos de grau aumentavam seu ar intelectual.

"_Mas...senhor André..."-_o rapaz do outro lado da linha tentava se desculpar.

"Eu mesmo reavi o protótipo...agora quero que peguem os malditos Cds com a pesquisa. Fui claro? Os laboratórios americanos e ingleses estão fazendo suas ofertas e eu não posso fechar o negócio sem o produto!"

"_Mas..."_

"Volte agora mesmo ao hotel e pegue os arquivos. Aqueles bisbilhoteiros não podem com três homens que tiveram o treinamento de vocês! Precisamos ser rápidos antes que a Fundação Graad ou a Polícia Federal descubra algo. Já temos problemas com estes idiotas da Interpol."

"_Eu sei e..."_

"Me tragam o que eu quero. Ah...me façam um favor sim? Livrem-se destes intrometidos."-e desligou o celular, se aproximando da jaula de ferro que mantinha Zeus preso. Ele rosnou ao ver o homem, e em resposta bateu com a barra na jaula enfurecendo o animal.-"Quero ver essa coragem quando o dissecarmos."

"Senhor André?"-uma governanta apareceu na porta.

"Que?"

"Um estrangeiro pede para conversar com o senhor. Ele se identificou como senhor Gustav Bergman, da Suécia."

"Será o representante dos laboratórios de Estocolmo?"-um dos homens na sala perguntou.

"Me disseram que só poderiam mandar alguém no fim de semana."-André estanhou.-"Devem ter resolvido isso por lá. Leve-o ao meu escritório, Regina."

"Sim, senhor."

"Levem este animal para o laboratório e avise que comecem com os exames de sangue. E a dissecação quando eu ordenar apenas."

"Sim."-os homens arrastaram a jaula que estava sobre uma plataforma com rodas em direção ao elevador de serviço.

"Bem, veremos o senhor Bergman."

André entrou no escritório e avistou seu visitante olhando sua coleção de livros científicos. Era Afrodite.

"Senhor Bergman?"

"Senhor Villaça, eu presumo."-apontou para uma placa na parede.-"Trabalha para a Fundação Graad?"

"Setor de Pesquisas Médicas. Pensei que seus superiores em Estocolmo tivessem lhe dito isso."

"Estocolmo? Ah... Não. Foram vagos neste assunto..."-disfarçou, olhando os livros.-"Bela coleção!"

"Senhor Bergman...podemos tratar de negócios? O senhor queira se sentar sim?"-apontou para uma poltrona.

"Na verdade..."-Afrodite sentou-se e percebendo que estava sendo confundido com outra pessoa, resolveu entrar no jogo.-"Não poderemos falar de negócios sem antes falarmos sobre o que vamos negociar...me entende?"

"Ah...na verdade não..."-a porta se abre e a governanta entra com uma bandeja café.-"Aprecia o café brasileiro?"

"Um pouco forte demais para o meu gosto."-dispensou a bebida.-"Mas apreciaria uma água mineral gelada."

"Bem...então o que quer saber sobre o produto que vamos negociar?"

"Poderia mostrá-lo a mim."-pediu sorrindo docemente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volta ao hotel...

"Saímos apenas por algumas horas, Afrodite some e o cachorro também!"-Kyra estava impaciente, andando de um lado para outro do apartamento e observando a bagunça.-"Parece que houve uma luta aqui!"

"E os invasores devem ter levado uma surra ao menos."-Aldebaran viu os restos de um casaco no chão.-"Mas se Afrodite houvesse participado da luta, teríamos encontrado o adversário caído."

"Levaram Zeus?"-Simone estava preocupada.

"Não se preocupe, Simone."-dizia Aldebaran.-"Se meu parceiro não está aqui, certamente ele está procurando o seu cachorro agora."

"Se você está dizendo isso, eu acredito Aldebaran."-disse a médica sorrindo e o Cavaleiro ficou novamente corado.-"O senhor está realmente bem? Está vermelho novamente!"

"Es-estou sim...Hum...Vou perguntar na portaria...se viram o Peixinho."´-saiu do quarto rapidamente.

"Ele é tão meigo e gentil."-disse a médica suspirando.-"Mas tão tímido!"

"Sim. Ele é sim."-Kyra concordando com um sorriso.

"Será que ele percebeu que eu o acho bonito e atraente?"

"Por que não diz isso para ele...que gostaria de sair com ele quando tudo isso terminar?"

"Será que ele aceitaria sair comigo?"-apreensiva.

"Tenho o palpite que sim."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Hall...

"Bem, então foi isso o que aconteceu."-Aldebaran recebia o recado deixado por Afrodite e depois fica pensativo.-"Por que não me ligou ainda?"

"Você é o tal agente da Interpol?"-alguém perguntou a Aldebaran que virou-se e encarou espantado os três rapazes diante dele.-"Nos entregue os arquivos do projeto de pesquisa da Drª Simone que ninguém se machuca!"

"Quem são vocês?"-Aldebaran aponta para eles, espantado com as roupas que eles usavam e chamavam a atenção de todos.

"Eu sou Daishi, Cavaleiro de Aço da Terra!"-um baixinho com armadura com forma de raposa.

"Eu sou Shô, Cavaleiro de Aço do Fogo!"-um rapaz de armadura com forma de um pássaro vermelho.

"Eu sou Shon, Cavaleiro de Aço da Água!"-um rapaz usando uma armadura que parecia um Marlim, e uma cicatriz no rosto.

"SOMOS OS CAVALEIROS DE AÇO!"-disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Eles fazem uma coreografia, mostrando suas armaduras HichTech, Aldebaran pisca algumas vezes e depois pergunta:

"É zoação, não é?"

Continua...

Nota: O que os cavaleiros de Aço fazem aqui? Não foram reciclados? E trabalhando para os bandidos?

No próximo capítulo estas perguntas serão respondidas. Obrigada por lerem!

Quanto ao Hentai Afrodite e Kyra...aguardem e confiem!


	8. Capítulo 7

MADE IN BRAZIL 

**Nota: Desculpa pela demora em atualizar o capítulo! Este capítulo vai para os amigos que ainda não desistiram de mim! XD!**

**Betado por Thaty de Leão.**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

- Somos os Cavaleiros de Aço!-anunciou o baixinho chamado Daishi.

-Entregue o que queremos!-ameaçou Shô.

-Que não sairá muito ferido!-finalizou Shon.

-As coisas as quais sou obrigado a ver.-suspirou Aldebaran.

Os três saltaram sobre Aldebaran que os olhou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, uma áurea dourada o envolveu. Em seguida, os três cavaleiros de aço foram lançados para o calçadão pela força do Cosmo do dourado.

-Alguém...-Daishi tonto.

-Anotou a placa da jamanta?-Shon sentando na calçada.

-ERA UM COSMO DOURADO???????-Shô ficou em pé em posição de defesa.

-Juro que não deu tempo de reparar nisso...só lembro do coice e das estrelas.-Daishi responde, se recompondo.

-Era um cosmo dourado! Tenho certeza!-Shô insistia.

Uma sombra enorme se projeta sobre os três rapazes, e uma voz poderosa se fez presente.

-Sim. Um cosmo dourado.-Aldebaran disse com uma expressão maléfica.-Vocês ousaram atacar um cavaleiro de ouro em missão por Atena. Sabe qual a pena para tal blasfêmia?-vociferou.

-Não acredito! A fundação mandou mesmo um Cavaleiro de ouro resolver a situação!

-E agora, Shô? O que faremos?

-E agora?

-Só nos resta uma alternativa.-o rapaz suava frio, encarando o enorme e nada amigável cavaleiro, que mesmo sem a vestimenta sagrada era ameaçador.

E se joga aos seus pés.

-Não mata a genteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Por favor!!! Sou muito baixinho para morrer!-Daishi ajoelhado ao lado de Shô.

-Mais uma situação humilhante para a nossa vida...-Shon suspira e se joga aos pés de Aldebaran.-Não mata a gente, seu cavaleiro!

-E num é que imitar a fala do Shaka dá resultado?-Aldebaran impressionado consigo mesmo.-Levantem agora mesmo! Não vou matar vocês...ainda. digam logo pra quem trabalham!

-Mãe, tão fazendo algum filme americano aqui?-uma garotinha perguntando a mãe.-Será Power Ranger?

-Deve ser algum episódio do Sítio filha.-a mãe arrastando a filha.-Vamos.

O cavaleiro de Touro nota que atrairam muitos curiosos para eles e fala severamente aos três cavaleiros.

-Vamos sair daqui e tirem estas fantasias ridiculas e vão me contar tudo o que sabem!

-SIM SENHOR!-responderam ao mesmo tempo, indo atrás do cavaleiro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No Edifico Villaça.

-Senhor Villaça, estou impressionado com este lugar. Um laboratório muito bem equipado! Primeiro mundo!

Afrodite comentava, ainda interpretando seu papel de representante de algum laboratório estrangeiro, na esperança de encontrar Zeus.

-Montei isso com muito trabalho e esforço, senhor Bergman.

"É, com o dinheiro da Saori.", pensou o cavaleiro ao reparar no logotipo de alguns equipamentos. Eram da Fundação.

-Então? Onde está?-perguntou Afrodite, sorrindo.

-No subsolo. Vamos pegar este elevador especial.-André aponta para o mesmo-Poderia me acompanhar, senhor?

-Claro.

Entraram no elevador e André teclou um código chave antes de acionar o mesmo. Afrodite mantinha-se tranqüilo, afinal assim que achasse o cachorro, iria cuidar dos facínoras com calma...seria mais relaxante descontar os dias horriveis que passou nestes bandidos do que uma tarde no melhor spa de Athenas.

Breves segundos depois e a porta se abriu. Afrodite teve que admitir, era um belo lugar. Um laboratório equipado com a melhor tecnologia farmacêutica do mundo, ilegalmente alojada no subsolo de um Edifício na Urca...e com Zeus em uma jaula cercado por seguranças.

O cão ao perceber que Afrodite estava ali começou a latir desesperadamente, a ganir, abanar o rabo, parecendo louco para sair dali.

-Aquele é o protótipo.-anunciou André, pegando uma barra de ferro e se aproximando da jaula e batendo nela.

-Isso é o protótipo?-Afrodite aponta e pergunta com escárnio.-Este vira lata pulguento?

-Sim, ele. A doutora aplicou nele os anticorpos. Agora nos resta sitentizar a fórmula a partir do sangue dele.-Afrodite se aproxima da jaula.-Cuidado. Ele é feroz!

-Deve ser burro que dói.-diz o sueco, voltando a conversar com André.-Não deve saber comandos do tipo...senta..

Zeus sentou-se.

-...deita...

Zeus deita.

-...finge de morto...

Zeus cai de lado, fingindo-se de morto. Todos que estavam perto observavam isso com curiosidade.

-...ou que fale!

Zeus se levanta e late assustando Afrodite.

-Este animal parece te conhecer, senhor Bergman.-comenta André.

-Tolice! Odeio cachorros!-Zeus fica com a pata tentando chamar a atenção de Afrodite chorando.-São nojentos e babões.-ele lambe a mão dele, e Afrodite a afasta rapidamente.-Irch! Não disse? Babões nojentos!

-Creio que seja impressão minha...vamos discutir a oferta de seu laboratório?

-Claro. Vamos.

Afrodite ia se afastando quando se sentiu preso e puxado. Olhou para trás e Zeus havia mordido seu terno e o puxava, chorando.

-Solta...solta...Ele me pegou...hehehe...-disfarçando e depois sussurra furioso para o cachorro.-Me solta que tá estragando meu disfarce!

-Caim...aimm...-ele o solta e de repente...fita Afrodite com grandes olhos lacrimosos, orfãos, que pediam carinho e socorro.

-Não ouse me olhar assim!-erguendo o dedo para o cachorro que mantinha a expressão.-Isso é golpe sujo! Já vou te tirar daqui e...

-Senhor Bergman? Algo errado?-André aparece do seu lado.

Afrodite se levanta rápido.

-Não. Não...só este pulguento que tentou me morder!

-Sedem ele.-ordenou André.

-Não!-disse alto demais e todos o olharam.-Digo...os remédios para dormir podem alterar os exames em seu sangue. Deixem ele.

-Tem certeza?

-Claro. Vamos tratar de negócios?

André assentiu com a cabeça e indicou uma sala para conversarem.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em um beco qualquer...

-Muito bem, comecem a falar!-Aldebaran ordenou, cruzando os braços e encarando os três rapazes diante dele.-Que vocês foram um projeto que não deu certo e foram esquecidos da Fundação eu já sei. E depois? O que houve com vocês?

-Fomos deixados de lado...-Shon começou.-Esquecidos!

-Demitidos!-disse Daishi.

-Humilhados!-completa Shô.

-Mas não saimos da Fundação de mãos abanando! Pegamos nossas armaduras e fomos embora.-continua Shon.-E continuamos a fazer o que sabíamos fazer de melhor!

"Fico imaginando o que seria.", pensa Aldebaran com cara de tédio.

-Vendemos nossas habilidades a quem pagava melhor!-diz Daishi com orgulho.

-Mercenários?

-Bem...fizemos de tudo um pouco...fomos seguranças, dublês de cenas perigosas...

-Por favor...não me façam lembrar daquele trabalho horrível como parte do elenco dos Teletubbies!!!!-Shô começou a chorar.-Nós que lutamos ao lado de Atena...foi humilhante ficar dentro de um boneco roxo e gritar: Dinkie Winkie!!!!!!!!!!

-Calma Shô...já passou.-Daishi o consolava, Aldebaran tentava não rir.

-Então nos tornamos seguranças do manda-chuva da Fundação Graad na América Latina.-completa Shon.-Um meio de voltarmos às origens. Mas não imaginávamos que o cara tivesse tanta negociata!

-Este cara? Foi ele quem mandou sequestrarem Simone?-já furioso.

-Que fique registrado que não sequestramos ninguém!-Shô apressou-se em falar ao perceber Aldebaran alterado.-Fomos enviados para pegar o cachorro.

-Qual o nome de seu chefe?

-André Villaça. O cara é simplesmente um dos figurões da cidade, melhor, do país!

-Vocês...envergonharam Atena assim!-"principalmente a parte dos Teletubbies."-Precisam se redimir diante da deusa!

-Faremos qualquer coisa para nos redimir!-Shon joelha-se e coloca a testa no chão, sendo imitado pelos amigos.-Nossa honra foi manchada!

-Hmm..primeiro me dirão aonde eu acho este André Villaça, depois vão ao hotel e avisem a amazona Kyra aonde fui e protejam Simone com suas vidas!-e o cavaleiros os encara ameaçadoramente.-Se ela voltar a se machucar, eu acabo com vocês!

-SIM SENHOR!-apressaram em responder.

-Agora...onde ele está?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

De volta ao Edifício Villaça.

Afrodite vez ou outra voltava seu olhar ao animal enjaulado pela janela do escritório de André, enquanto este ficava falando dos últimos detalhes do negócio que achava estar efetuando.

-O cão chamou mesmo a sua atenção, senhor Bergman.-comentou André.

-Hã? Ah, claro que sim.-disfarçou afastando-se da janelinha.-Ele vale milhões.

-Bilhões!-completou André sorrindo.-Seus chefes serão tão ricos que não saberão o que fazer com o dinheiro que irão ganhar. E eu também.

-Certamente. Bem...que tal seu eu desse mais uma olhada no protótipo e ...

-O que está havendo aqui?-uma voz de mulher se fez presente e Afrodite arrepiou-se.

-Adriana. Aproxime-se.-pediu André com um gesto.-Este é o senhor Bergman, representante dos laboratórios de Estocolmo e...

Afrodite se levantou e encarou com um sorriso sarcástico a morena que entrava ali, com expressão indignada.

-Ele é o investigador que eu lhe falei André!-disse Adriana apontando para ele.

-O que?-André olha para a mulher e em seguida para Afrodite e saca uma arma apontando para ele.-Que brincadeira é esta?

-Normalmente eu faria um discurso pomposo, mas vocês não merecem. São simples bandidinhos, querendo ganhar dinheiro às custas do trabalho e suor alheio.-retira uma rosa praticamente do nada e aspira seu perfume.- E se eu lhes dissesse quem realmente sou e quem foi a pessoa quem me enviou, suas mentes pequenas não iriam assimilar tal informação com facilidade. Apenas limitem-se a saber que...acabou para vocês. Onde está a doutora Simone? Se me disse posso ser piedoso com vocês e ah, sim..tirem o pulguento da jaula!

-Do que ele está falando?-pergunta André espantado.

-De onde ele tirou aquela rosa?-Adriana mais espantada ainda.-Atira nele!

André aponta sua arma para Afrodite que suspira enfadonho. Em seguida, ao apertar o gatilho uma rosa negra foi lançada e alojada no cano da arma numa velocidade que não foi percebida por olhos desatentos e normais. O que se seguiu então foi a arma sendo arrancada da mão de André pela força do arremesso de Afrodite.

-Que?

-Por favor. Não me façam perder meu tempo e meu cosmo com vocês. É por demais humilhante para uma pessoa da minha posição fazer algo assim.-ironizou o cavaleiro.

De repente um estrondo e todo o edifício parecia ter sido sacudido por um tremor. Afrodite sente o cosmo de Aldebaran e suspira.

-Aquele projeto de Ursinho Carinhoso com Dino da Silva Sauro!-outro estrondo.-ele vai derrubar o prédio em cima de todos nós!

-O que está havendo?!-Adriana tentava se segurar em algum móvel.-Não á terremotos no Rio!

-O prédio está vindo abaixo!

-Aff...é só meu colega. Aldebaran.-respondeu com calma absoluta, poucos segundos antes de Aldebaran sair do elevador, jogando dois seguranças que haviam tentando impedi-lo contra os do andar do laboratório.-Delicado ele...

-Muito bem! Cadê o cachorro?-Aldebaran perguntou, demonstrando estar furioso e o viu na jaula.-Solta ele agora!

O pobre cientista que ficou intimidado pelo tamanho do cavaleiro soltou imediatamente o cachorro que saiu da jaula feliz, abanando a cauda e pulando no cavaleiro.

-Calma amiguinho!

-Aldebaran! Precisava fazer isso tudo? Eu já tenho tudo sob controle aqui!-disse Afrodite, segurando Adriana pelo braço e trazendo-a para fora do escritório.

-Oi, Peixinho! Empolguei!-ele riu alto.-É que quando me falaram que o homem responsável por ter sequestrado minha princesa estava aqui, fiquei furioso! Vim correndo!

-Tá, mas não se esqueça de que temos que ocultar para quem trabalhamos né?-dizia mantendo firme a mão no braço da jovem.-Vamos chamar a polícia federal para cuidar disso e ligar pra Fundação que resolvemos o caso.

Enquanto discutiam, André saiu engatinhando do escritório, mas foi interceptado por Zeus que latiu furiosamente avançando no homem.

-Tira! Tira este monstro de perto de mim!-correu de volta ao escritório, fechando a porta, com Zeus pulando e latindo, tentando pegá-lo.

-Acho que ele não sai daí.-Aldebaran comenta sorrindo.

-Me solta seus...seus...monstros!-dizia Adriana.

-De jeito nenhum!-responde Afrodite.

-Traiu sua melhor amiga por dinheiro! Vergonhoso!-dizia Aldebaran.

Afrodite se vira para Aldebaran, para continuarem a conversa. E não repara quando um dos seguranças vence o medo e aponta sua arma contra ele. Distraido, principalmente pelas tentativas vãs de Adriana de se libertar de sua mão.

Mas Zeus ergue as orelhas, como se percebesse algo.

Um clique de arma sendo engatilhada.

Um tiro.

E o uivo de um animal ferido toma conta do ambiente.

Continua...

Nota: RESSUSCITEI!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Final

MADE IN BRAZIL 

**Nota: Desculpa pela demora em atualizar o capítulo! Este capítulo vai para os amigos que ainda não desistiram de mim! XD!**

**CAPÍTULO ****FINAL:**

**Betado por Arthemisys.**

O homem que atirou mal havia piscado e Aldebaran estava diante dele, pegando sua arma e literalmente esmagando-a com a mão. O pobre homem simplesmente se encolhe de medo.

-Você...-o cavaleiro de ouro fica furioso, mas olha para trás e vê Afrodite agachado ao lado de Zeus.-Afrodite?

-Ele...está sangrando muito!-pega o terno e enrola no animal e se vira para Adriana.-Você é veterinária! Faz alguma coisa!

-Eu não farei nada!-ela cruza os braços e os descruza ao ver Aldebaran indo até ela com cara de poucos amigos.-Não temos aqui um local apropriado para fazer uma cirurgia! A bala está alojada no cão!

-Eu me distrai...a bala era para mim...e ele...-o animal chora.-Shhh...calma amigo.

-Sugiro que faça algo, doutora Adriana.-o tom de voz de Aldebaran indicava que ele havia perdido totalmente a paciência.-Agora!

Intimidada pelo tom de voz e pelo porte do cavaleiro, Adriana assentiu com a cabeça, mandando para colocarem o cachorro na sala do laboratório. Chamou dois dos ajudantes do laboratório e começaram a dar os primeiros socorros à Zeus.

Afrodite ficou esperando, do lado de fora. Em silêncio viu os agentes da polícia federal, chamados por Aldebaran chegarem, liderados pelo policial Rodrigo, amigo de Kyra levarem os criminosos. O cavaleiro de touro se apresentou como sendo chefe de segurança da Fundação, um disfarce apropriado para a ocasião.

Enquanto a polícia foi confirmar a veracidade das palavras do cavaleiro, este se aproximou do colega colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Ele vai ficar bem.

-Quem? O cachorro? Quem disse que estou assim por um cachorro?-Afrodite respondeu, mas o leve tremor na voz desmentia o que suas palavras diziam.-Quando eu era garoto sempre quis ter um cachorro e nunca tive. São mal cheirosos, pulguentos, babam toda hora. Definitivamente são animais horríveis!

-Sei...

-E burros! Por que ele saltaria para me proteger? Eu teria percebido o tiro e me desviado na velocidade da luz! Ele...ele não precisava ter arriscado a vida...e por mim? Por mim que o detesto!

-Ninguém explica a lealdade destes animais.

-Ele não precisava ter feito isso.

A porta da sala do laboratório abriu e a veterinária saiu.

-Fiz o que pude.-disse a moça. Logo em seguida foi encaminhada pelos policiais para acompanhar os parceiros.

As palavras da jovem fizeram com que Afrodite não tivesse uma imprensão boa. Previu que Zeus não teria esperança. Aldebaran avisou que iria conversar com Rodrigo, que o chamou. O Cavaleiro de Peixes entrou no laboratório e viu desconsolado o animal imóvel sobre a mesa.

Aproximou-se, tocando a cabeça dele. O cachorro não se mexeu. Afrodite suspirou.

-Sabe, quando eu era criança eu queria ter um cachorro. Minha mãe iria me dar um, mas ela faleceu.-falava como se conversasse com Zeus.-Meu velho nunca foi paternal e depois eu parti para ser um cavaleiro. Nunca pude ter um cachorro, por isso não sabia como lidar com você.

Enquanto falava, não notou que Aldebaran entrou e ficou quieto escutando.

-Nós dois formamos uma bela dupla, não é? Sei que assim que você acordar, vai se recuperar rapidinho.-Afrodite esfrega os olhos, como se estivesse cansado, Zeus abre o olho e o fecha puco antes do cavaleiro voltar a fitá-lo.-Ei, vou te levar para a Grécia, compro uma cachorrinha de raça para você. Que tal uma Collie? Hum? Gosta das ruivas? Você e sua Collie... Eu e Kyra em uma praia, com o mar Egeu a nossa frente.

Aldebaran riu baixinho e Afrodite se virou, não estava constrangido.

-Eu realmente estava gostando deste cachorro babão.

-Afrodite...

-E agora...ele se foi...

-Afrodite.

-Não é justo, cara...não é.

-Ô, Peixinho!-Afrodite parou de falar para encará-lo com raiva do apelido.-A Adriana disse que ele vai se recuperar. Já tava abanando o rabo quando ela saiu daqui.

-O...que...disse?-Zeus abriu os olhos, levantando a cabeça.-Ele não vai morrer?

-Não mesmo.-ele riu.

-Não tenha tanta certeza.-virou-se, fitando o cachorro.-Seu mentiroso descarado!

Zeus colocou as patas na cabeça, como se tentasse se esconder.

-Você é um trapaceiro!-ajoelhou para ficar de frente ao cachorro, apontando o dedo para ele.-Esqueça o que eu disse sobre a Collie e sobre a Grécia! Eu achei que estivesse morto! Nada de mar Egeu e uma cadelinha de pêlos ruivos para você!

Zeus começou a abanar o rabo e lamber o rosto do cavaleiro.

-Não me adule, seu babão!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatro dias depois...Aeroporto Internacional do Rio de Janeiro.

-Atraso de duas horas em nosso vôo.-suspirou o Cavaleiro de Peixes, olhando desolado para o painel de avisos de vôo.-Adoro este país!

-Não fique falando assim daqui.-repreendeu Kyra, sentada ao seu lado, em uma das poltronas de espera do terminal.

-Sério. Eu adoro este país. Só aqui o povo consegue sorrir e ver algo de bom em cada crise que enfrenta.-ele respondeu rindo.

-Creio que os três dias que você passou curtindo a praia e o spa de luxo, pago pela Fundação, eram o que precisava para recuperar o bom humor.-comentou a amazona, folheando uma revista.

-Uma missão bem sucedida. Nem precisei manchar minha armadura.-aponta com o olhar Aldebaran e Simone sentados a mesa de um café, conversando e de mãos dadas.-Um amigo meu se dando bem. Nenhum cachorro enorme e babão por perto, comendo meus caros sapatos italianos. Diria que foi uma semana bem proveitosa.

-Amigo? Já considera o grandalhão um amigo?-ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Difícil ficar muito tempo com raiva dele.-suspirou.-E os três patetas?

-Quem? -ela parecia não ter entendido.

-Os cavaleiros de latão.

-Ah, os Cavaleiros de Aço! Bem, a senhorita Atena os perdôou pelos deslizes, pediu explicação aos responsáveis pelo projeto que simplesmente descartarm os garotos sem o aval dela...e agora foram empregados como seguranças da sede da Fundação aqui.

-Sei...foram reciclados.-ele riu.

-Acha isso engraçado?

-Acho.-apontou para a tela.-Ainda não vamos decolar para a Grécia hoje.

-Deuses!-ela suspirou.

Afrodite ficou olhando para os lados, depois olhou para as mãos, e em seguida para a amazona do seu lado.

-Você é linda!-disse de repente, assustando-a.-Só queria dizer isso para você antes de voltarmos a nossa vida no Santuário.

-Só falta me pedir em namoro.-ela comentou, desconcertada.

-Pode ser. Quer?-ele insistiu.

-Sou uma amazona...

-E eu um cavaleiro.

-Vivo viajando em missões. Quase não fico no Santuário.-ela continuou.-Sempre sou destacada para missões que exigem sigilo.

-Mas sempre aparece vez ou outra por lá, não?

-Um namoro sem compromisso sério? Tipo...-ela olhando as mãos.

-Tipo...Sempre que estiver em casa...estarei lá te esperando.

-Não sou do tipo que sonha em casamento ou filhos. Prezo meu trabalho. Sabe que se uma amazona optar por se casar, ela deve abandonar seu posto e sua armadura. E eu não quero isso...

-E admiro a sua dedicação a deusa e ao Santuário.-ele continuou.-No dia em que achar que deve preparar uma discípula para substituí-la em missões secretas, e ficar na Grécia como instrutora, ou responsável pela guarda...como Marin e Shina o fazem...e claro, se ainda me quiser.

-Afrodite...

-Não adianta inventar desculpas.-ele determinou.-E eu vi seu rosto.

-Sou um caso a parte. Ficaria estranho, eu agindo na surdina em minhas missões no exterior, usando uma máscara.-riu.-Nós dois, pode dar certo...quem sabe?

-Quem sabe...

Ficaram se fitando, e em seguida em um ímpeto se beijaram. Deram as mãos e sairam rapidamente de onde estavam, passando por Aldebaran que os olhou curioso. Andaram por um dos corredores do Terminal e Afrodite a puxou para uma das salas vip de espera, trancando a porta.

-O que foi isso?-indagou Simone.

-Os dois finalmente se acertando.-riu Aldebaran.

Meia hora depois, Aldebaran bateu a porta discretamente. Afrodite apontou a cabeça para fora, estava sem camisa.

-O que foi?

-Nosso vôo sai em trinta minutos.-avisou o Cavaleiro de Touro.

-Então...me dê vinte minutos?

-Eu...-a mão de Kyra puxou Afrodite de volta para a sala.-Vinte minutos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grécia...Semanas depois. A casa de Touro.

-Ele parece melancólico.-Mu de Áries comenta com o cavaleiro de Peixes sobre Aldebaran. O cavaleiro de Touro há dias mantinha um olhar distante e saudoso.

-Está com saudades da namorada.-explicou Afrodite.-E ansioso, pois ficou sabendo que ela viria a Grécia, trabalhar nos laboratórios da Fundação na Sede de Atenas.

-Isto é uma notícia muito boa.-exclama Mu.-Ela disse quando viria?

-Eu não sei.-deu os ombros, como se não ligasse.

-Só queria confirmar, afinal a deusa pediu que Seiya e Hyoga buscassem alguém no aeroporto e a levassem a um hotel. Pensei que pudesse ser a senhorita Simone.

-Não fiquei sabendo de nada.-estranhando.-Não deve ser importante ao Santuário, ou ela teria comentado conosco.

-Tem razão. E Kyra?-Mu perguntou com um sorriso e Afrodite engasgou.-Notícias dela?

-Ela está em missão no Oriente.-respondeu com um sorriso.-Volta logo.

-Relacionamento sem compromisso?

-Ela prefere assim. E não a culpo, afinal...ela não pretende largar o manto de amazona tão cedo.

-Compreensível.-diz Mu, que fica sério de repente.-Sente isso?

-O cosmo de Seiya na Casa de Áries...parece aflito.-responde Afrodite sério.

-Kiki está lá. Espero que não sejam problemas.

-Não sinto cosmos hostis.-diz Aldebaran, se aproximando dos amigos.-Mas...Hyoga também parece aflito.

-Vamos! Seja o que for já atravessou a Casa de Áries e vem para cá!-declarou Mu, sentindo um incomodo suor frio na fronte.

-Se for um inimigo, irá se arrepender de ter invadido este lugar sagrado.-Afrodite com seu cosmo cria uma rosa vermelha que fica entre seus dedos.-Terá uma morte lenta e...

-SOCORRO!!!!!SEGURA ESTA FERA!!!-berrava Seiya, segurando firmemente a corrente presa na coleira de um enorme fila brasileiro negro, e sendo arrastado por ele pelas escadas.

Atrás de Pégasus, vinham Hyoga e Kiki.

-Não...-gemeu Afrodite.

-Zeus?-Aldebaran surpreso.

-Não!-gritou Afrodite, pouco antes de Zeus cair sobre ele, trazendo Seiya junto.

-Ora,ora...este é o famoso Zeus?-perguntou Mu, surpreso.

-É ele sim.-respondeu Aldebaran.

-Ele ficou louco assim que chegou perto da Casa de Áries.-Hyoga tentava explicar, recuperando o fôlego.

-Deve ter sentido o cheiro de Afrodite.

-Gaaahhh...-Afrodite no chão e Zeus segurando a garganta dele com a boca.

-Ele é um monstro!-Seiya se afastou do cachorro imediatamente.-Que força!

-Você está bem, Seiya?-pergunta Cisne.

-Ele está ficando roxo?-Kiki apontando para Afrodite.

-Ah, só estão matando as saudades.-Aldebaran rindo.

-GAAAAAAHHHH!!!-Afrodite, agonizando.

-Vem cá, Zeus...vem cá garoto!-Aldebaran o chama e o animal larga o pescoço de Afrodite que finalmente volta a respirar, para fazer festa para Aldebaran.-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-A senhorita Kido mandou buscá-lo.-respondeu Seiya.-Parece que a dona vai ficar algumas semanas fazendo pesquisa no Peru e não pode levá-lo.

-O...que?-pergunta Afrodite, se levantando rapidamente.

-Sim. Ao final da pesquisa ela se mudaria para cá.-continuou Hyoga.-E Saori disse a doutora que vocês não se importariam de cuidar de Zeus até ela voltar.

-O QUE????-um cavaleiro de Peixes em choque.

-Não mesmo! Adoraria isso!-responde Aldebaran, acariciando a cabeça de Zeus.

-Mantenha-o longe da minha Casa!-bradava Afrodite.

Zeus corre na direção de Afrodite e fica em pé, colocando as patas dianteiras nos ombros do cavaleiro, e começava a lamber-lhe a cara.

-Aaahh...ele te ama!-Aldebaran riu.-Vamos ficar os três juntinhos nas próximas semanas, Peixinho!

-Eu...te odeio!-fitando Aldebaran com ódio.

**Fim!**

**Nota: desculpe se o final estiver tosco. XD! E obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam o fic. Beijos!**


End file.
